Struck By You
by Shylar
Summary: Alice Cullen meets TJ, the new girl, and falls in love. Sounds corny but whatever. If you don't like f/f don't read it, simple as that.
1. First Sight

The rain was unfamiliar, like taking a bite into a sandwich expecting cheese and getting peanut butter. It felt wrong. But, it was something I would have to adjust to, and I knew in time I would. My parents, brother and I had just moved to one of the rainiest places in America, a small town called Carlinville, because of my dad's latest job offer. He was the newly promoted regional manager of the department chain store Wal-Mart and Carlinville was right in the middle of his new territory. Mom didn't mind so much, but Blake was only 14 so it annoyed him to no end, and I was barely 16, a rotten age to move. But the decision had been made, the house bought and the furniture moved so, like it or not, Carlinville was our new home.

The first few days in Carlinville were a blur of unpacking, rearranging and cleaning while my mother constantly changed her mind and fretted and my father was stuck greeting our new neighbours. The weekend finished, however, and Blake and I were set to start immediately at Carlinville State High School. Monday morning rolled around quickly and our father drove us to school on the way to his new job.

"Remember, kids, you have to walk home." He called out as his foot hit the accelerator. I rolled my eyes and waved half-heartedly, preparing myself internally for the onslaught of curiousity and attention that would, most likely, ensue once I was recognized as the 'new girl'. Blake had no such concerns, simply strolling up to a group of guys about his age and throwing his bag down, already belonging. It irritated me that Blake could do that, just blend in, but he'd always managed it. I, on the other hand, tended to find it awkward and difficult to make friends.

My first class, English, was pretty boring considering I'd already read all the books on the reading list, but I did manage to befriend someone; a blonde girl called Sarah who had the seat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Sarah Davidson, you must be Taylah!" it even sounded like it finished in an exclamation point. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, but it's actually TJ." I corrected. "Taylah Jade." The last bit was added as an explanation following the confused look she gave me.

"Oh, right, that's awesome…TJ, I like it." This girl was completely fake but I really wasn't in the position to be judgmental so when she offered for me to sit with her at lunch I accepted readily enough.

"Hey guys, this is TJ. TJ, meet the gang." Sarah said, sliding into her seat. I followed her lead and attempted to remember everyone's names but half of them were gone before they'd finished saying them. I resolved to find a year book maybe that would help me remember them. One of the guys, Matt, was telling me about how the year before some chick got expelled for smoking in the bathrooms. Apparently that was a big deal here although it was practically a weekly occurrence back in L.A. As I waited patiently for him to finish the story my eyes fell on a group of people sitting at a table near ours, all of whom were motionless and beautiful beyond belief.

"Who are they?" I asked, interrupting Matt's story. He faltered, looking irritated and then resigned.

"The Cullens." He muttered. Hearing the name, one of the girls at our table glanced over.

"Ohh, she's seen the Cullens has she? Ok, see the blonde female, that's Rosalie Hale, drop dead gorgeous of course but don't let her catch you hitting on Emmett Cullen, the huge guy next to her because they're like, a thing. Then you've got Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother, he's the smaller dark haired guy, and his girlfriend, Bella Swan, the brunette leaning against him. Jasper, the blonde male, is Rosalie's twin and the other girl, the short one with the spiky brown hair, that's Alice Cullen."

I didn't remember half the names but I was unable to tear my gaze away from them. As I stared, the pixie-like girl, Alice, glanced over and our eyes locked. Even from my seat almost five metres away I could see the confusion that flashed across the girl's face as she cocked her head to one side, not looking away. I saw the blonde male lean over and tap her, snapping us both out the reverie that seemed to have fallen over us. She turned to him with a smile while I blushed and threw myself into the conversation at my table with a little too much enthusiasm.

When the bell for next class finally rang I was relieved to be freed from answering more questions fired from the inquisitive group. Matt directed me to my next class, math, then took off with Ryan and Dawn, two of the other kids I'd sat with at lunch. Stepping into the classroom I made my way over to the teacher, a man of average height who was going prematurely bald but at least he wasn't covering it up. He gave me my new text book and suggested I wait until everyone had arrived before taking a seat because he couldn't remember who sat where. That seemed like sound advice so I leant patiently against the wall and waited while the flood of students chattered their way to their seats. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Alice Cullen practically dance into the room and slip into a seat at the back of the room. There were only two seats left in the class and both were beside Alice. I considered them both then decided I preferred to be closer to the door so I took the seat on her left.

"Hi!" Alice's voice was even more fluid than her walk. My mouth dried up and I scolded myself for acting like a teenage male. Why was I acting like such an idiot around a pretty girl? It's not like I was going to try and woo her, she was female for crying out loud.

"Um, hi." I replied, shifting my weight so I could see her better. Bad idea, very bad idea. Any coherent thought I was still capable of fled as my eyes feasted on her. The pale, flawless skin and warm honey eyes framed gently by brilliant, black hair that fell like curtains to about midway between her ears and chin, spiking out all over the place.

"Hello?" Oh crap, she was talking and by the sounds of it I'd already missed it once.

"Um?" I asked unintelligently. She laughed, the sound a great impersonation of bells, or maybe of what someone would imagine a goddess would sound like laughing. I wasn't really sure.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Taylah…TJ, I mean. Ah, god what am I doing? Did I just say that out loud? Oh crap!" I gushed feeling my face grow warmer the entire time. Alice seemed to find the entire situation highly amusing, her body shaking as she attempted to control her laughter.

"Well, TJ, what brings you to Carlinville?" she asked when her laughter had finally faded.

"My dad got a new job here so my family moved with him." I shrugged, toying with the corner of my book.

"Miss Cullen?" the balding math teacher whose name I couldn't remember asked. Alice didn't even hesitate.

"6.534." she answered easily, turning to look at him.

"Yes, well, 6.53 would have done." He replied grudgingly, obviously irritated that he had not been able to scold her for inattention. I was relieved he hadn't asked me because I would still be floundering around now trying to recall the question. Turning my gaze to the board I tried to decipher the meaningless symbols and equations. It made my head hurt and before long I was doodling absentmindedly in my book. I heard the snort of suppressed laughter coming from beside me. Startled, I glanced over to see the dark haired girl covering her mouth, her honey eyes twinkling with amusement as she gazed at my book. I followed her stare to examine my scribbles and felt the blood drain from my face. In amongst other random scribbles I had somehow and obviously without knowing it, written the words 'I heart Alice Cullen." Knowing it was too late; I instinctively flipped the page and pressed my elbows onto it so that, short of wrestling the book off me, she wouldn't be able to see it. As the bell rang I felt somewhat obliged to explain, even though I had no idea how.

"Um, about that scribble…I don't even…um, oh god." I mumbled as Alice stood, leaning against her table with the same amusement in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I hear that I'm a very heart-able person." She grinned, pushing herself off her desk while I cringed internally. "So, what class do you have now?" That was a damn good question. I fished out the crumpled timetable and examined it.

"Uh…history." I finally deciphered the codes that were so different from the ones used at my old school.

"Really? Me too. I thought you'd be more of a music girl." She commented as I followed her out of the classroom.

"Very funny. I'm almost as unmusical as you can get." I assured her, remembering the one semester of music classes I had been forced to take.

"Oh, well that's ok." She pranced through the door of our next class, taking a seat beside the smaller, dark haired male from her lunch table. I glanced around awkwardly for a place to sit, spotting one beside a blonde jock who was probably using the class as nap time. "My bite may be worse than my bark but I don't _think_ I'll do either if you sit next to me." Alice said, her voice travelling the two rows with ease. Hesitantly I picked up my books and moved to take the seat on her free side. Alice beamed and pulled my books closer to her.

"May I?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Sure." I had no idea what she intended on doing.

"Thanks!" she flipped open the first book, examining my notes from classes I'd had back in L.A. but paying more attention to the notes scrawled on the side and the pictures drawn in the margins or, in some cases, over the top of the lecture notes. The male rolled his eyes.

"I'm Edward, sorry about her, she's a little ditzy sometimes." He smiled but I could see the reservation in his eyes.

"TJ." I said, at a loss as to what to say next. Luckily Alice broke the silence before it grew too awkward.

"Oh, Edward, I haven't told you yet! Guess what TJ wrote during math class?" Make that, unluckily.

"No! Let's not guess what TJ wrote during math class, lets pretend math class was completely writing-less." Alice pouted.

"But it's cute!" she insisted, flicking through the book while I attempted to get it back. Edward watched with amusement as we fought. Alice won, who would have thought someone so small, could be so strong? With a triumphant smile, she opened the book to the page she wanted and held it out for Edward to read.

"Math sucks?" he asked, reading the first words he saw.

"Yep! It's true." I agreed quickly, leaning to take the book back.

"No, Edward, here!" she pointed out her name and circled the sentence with her finger. She giggled, I groaned, Edward made no sound but I definitely detected a hint of worry in his eyes, and the teacher entered the room. I went to snatch my book back but it was already on my desk, Alice and Edward composed and ready to study although, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice tremble a few times from suppressed laughter and a smirk fixed on Edward's face. Deeply mortified, I pretended I couldn't see them and, for the first time ever, took detailed notes of the entire lesson without once scribbling. God only knew what other embarrassing secret might slip around this mysterious girl. When the bell rang I sprung to my feet and made to bolt out of the class only to find my way blocked by Alice.

"So, um, I don't suppose you heart me enough to hang out at the park?" she smiled a little at her math class reference. Like the genius I am, I said nothing. "TJ? It's fine if you have something else planned, or you don't want to!" worry worked its way into the golden eyes that held mine.

"Oh, um, no. I mean yes. I think you _may_ be heart-able enough." I laughed, praying she wasn't regretting the decision. Edward's smirk was long gone, his eyes filled only with anxiety.

"Excellent!" Alice beamed as we headed for the door. I turned right, paused, left, paused. Crap, lost. "Um, TJ, do you know where you're going?" the dark haired angel asked.

"Sure, my locker." I replied, not wanting to seem like a complete idiot. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how to get to your locker?"

"I walk?" she snorted with laughter.

"You don't know where you're going. Come on." Her body shook with laughter as she directed me through the maze of corridors.

"If I didn't know better, Alice Cullen, I would think you were laughing at me." I accused. Her eyes widened expression serious.

"Oh no, I'm not laughing at you. Would I do such a mean thing?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation. She cocked her head to the side, the same way she had in the cafeteria.

"I suppose you're right. Damn." There was something about her that turned ordinary movements and gestures into a graceful dance mixed with humour and energy.

The park wasn't overly big, you could see almost the entire thing if you stood in the middle and circled. I suppose I'd expected something bigger, but it didn't matter. It had all the necessities – swings, basketball court and a dog area. Alice walked about a metre away from me, her lithe body swaying gently as she walked, as if to music nobody else could hear. Silence reigned over us, although it didn't seem uncomfortable. We strolled along the path for almost a whole minute without either of us speaking, but I knew it wouldn't last and soon enough the spell would be broken. I enjoyed it while it lasted, watching the way she weaved one step into another.

"Duck." Alice said suddenly. Confused, I looked around.

"Where?" I asked at the same time as she sighed and held up her hand, catching a Frisbee that would have hit me. "Oh, duck…gotcha." I finished lamely. A breathless teenage boy with floppy blonde hair came running over. It was like something out of a bad romance movie, any second now he was going to start hitting on Alice.

"Hey, sorry about that! Jeff can't throw to save his life." The guy held out his hand for the Frisbee, his eyes glancing at me before returning to Alice. "I'm Hayden, by the way." Alice smiled sweetly and I just about melted. I could tell the guy, Hayden, was reacting similarly.

"Well, Hayden, Jeff mightn't be able to throw but it seems like you can't catch, either." Hayden stood still, struck momentarily dumb (although that may have had more to do with his intelligence than Alice) before stuttering a reply.

"U-uh, yeah, I guess you're probably right. W-what did you say your name was?" He really didn't want to give up.

"I didn't. Looks like Jeff is waiting for you, though." I could definitely relate to the disappointment on his face. Who would want to go back and play Frisbee when the alternative was talking to Alice?

"Oh, yeah. Well, later." Hayden said, taking the Frisbee and walking back to his friend.

"Guys! Will they _never_ learn?" Alice sounded pained as she turned back to face me. Honestly I didn't think I'd done all that much better than Hayden, at least he hadn't written that he hearts Alice in his book in front of her.

"Um, no, probably not. I think it's something to do with the Y chromosome." I answered, trying to ignore the thrill that swept through me. Alice was_ not_ gay, and neither was I. She hadn't meant anything by it, just general teasing every female does towards the male species. Anyway, since I wasn't gay what would it matter to me if, by chance, Alice was? It wouldn't, I told myself, and in the fading afternoon light I almost believed it. As luck would have it, before I could completely convince myself of this face Alice ran in front of me, heading for the swings. God life was so much simpler this morning when my heart beat predictably and giddiness was reserved for when I was sick.

"Come on, I bet I can swing higher than you!" my competitive streak was scratched by her words and I grinned.

"Oh you are going down, girl!" I called, running over to the remaining swing. Internally I cringed at the unintended sexual innuendo and the look on Alice's face told me she hadn't missed it.

I might be able to lie to myself when there were things around to distract me but 11pm in a dark room while everyone else slept wasn't the best time for lying to ones' self. Alice's face swam around in my head as I tried to force her out of my mind.

"I do not have a crush on Alice Cullen." I chanted softly, over and over again, knowing I was lying. When sleep finally took hold of me I slept restlessly, dreaming of Alice Cullen.


	2. Oh my god!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cullens/Hales or Jacob. TJ is my own character as are her family and various friends at the school. Last but not least, TEAM ALICE!!!! Oh, and of course, we all love Emmett to pieces because he's fricken funny and awesome.**

Alice's POV

It may seem creepy but I felt an irresistible pull towards TJ's house, following her scent as easily as I would find my way around my own house. Sitting on the windowsill, legs hanging into her room, I realised that this may not have been the best idea I'd ever had. Something about this girl drew me to her but, despite what she'd written in math, I really had no idea how she felt towards me. Oh, she seemed to get verbal diarrhea around me but for all I knew she did that a lot. I just needed something, anything that would put a rest to my worries one way or another. A photo of a boyfriend would be ideal, in one sense, because at least I would know she was taken, but her room was still largely bare of personal items, much of her belongings still in the cardboard boxes that filled her room. As I contemplated the situation the sign I had been looking for presented itself, not in the form of a picture or love letter half finished on her desk (and yes I would have felt horrible reading it so lucky there wasn't one), but from TJ herself. She tossed restlessly in her bed, twisting the covers as she rolled.

"Alice." She murmured and I froze, shocked, wondering if she had seen me. But she wasn't sitting up, she wasn't even facing me. As I watched her she spoke again. "Alice Cullen." Well there went any hope she was talking about another Alice, maybe a friend from her old school. What were the chances of her knowing _two_ Alice Cullens? Actually, that would be pretty fun to figure out, but not right now. Maybe Rosalie would help me work it out later; she was vain enough to want to know how many Rosalie Hales there were. It probably wasn't a good thing that the way TJ said my name, even in her sleep, sent a thrill through me and it pleased me greatly that she dreamt of me. Naturally I would have to find a way to bring up dreams at school to see her reaction.

"Alice!" this time it was a male's voice, Carlisle, my not really father. "What are you doing?" I turned around quickly and jumped down to stand beside him.

"Nothing really, I didn't expect to see you." I said evasively, knowing my flimsy attempt at hiding my secret would fall apart at the smallest scrutiny.

"I was about to go hunting. Why were you sitting in that window?" if I could have blushed I know I would have.

"Um, well, see there's this new kid, TJ and…" I trailed off hoping Carlisle's memories of Edward and Bella's relationship would help him fill in the rest.

"And?" he asked. Or not, I guess.

"And I had a vision of her…and me." God was he really going to make me say it? Carlisle looked at me thoughtfully.

"A vision of the new girl and you? What happened?" yep he seriously was going to make me say it.

"Um, Carlisle, not that I don't love you to pieces and all but please don't make me give you the details of this particular vision. It'd be like asking you about what you and Esme were doing last night." A look of understanding flashed across Carlisle's face followed by embarrassment.

"You heard that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle, _everyone_ heard. I think you put Emmett and Rose to shame."

"Oh, well, um…so anyway, you had a vision of you and this TJ girl doing that?" he was clearly uncomfortable discussing this with me and it was no wonder, the look I gave him would have stopped a human's heart with fear.

"No Carlisle, we were sitting on our couch. Or rather, I was sitting on our couch and she was sitting on me."

"You found that so hard to tell me?" I glared at him.

"I really didn't want to say this but judging from the look on her face and the general feel to the vision I am quite sure what happens just after the vision isn't quite so innocent." There, I'd said it. Now he _really_ looked uncomfortable and I was about ready to scratch at him for making me say it.

"Oh…ok, maybe you should, uh, discuss this with Esme. She's so much better at the relationship advice than me." I rolled my eyes although resolved to speak with Esme as soon as I could.

"Go hunt, Carlisle." He looked relieved to be free of the conversation and a fraction of a second later he was out of sight. With a last, wistful look at TJ's open window I took off to our house to speak to Esme.

"Rose, do you know where Esme is?" I asked, interrupting a staring competition with Bella.

"I'm here!" Esme called from upstairs.

"Thanks." I told Rosalie, wishing I could trade places with her. Not meaning that I wanted to stare at Bella for the rest of the night, which was how long the competition would go for until Emmett kissed Rosalie exactly 5 hrs and 47 minutes from now. "By the way, you're gonna lose." Rosalie gave me the finger, not looking away from Bella. She was quite stubborn and even having a fortune telling vampire tell her she was going to lose wasn't enough to make her throw in the towel. I grinned to hide my nervousness and headed upstairs, finding Esme curled up with a book in the rarely used dining room.

"Hey Alice, how was school? Edward said you were going for a walk." Esme greeted me. "I thought you'd be gone longer." I would have if I'd been alone and if I hadn't needed to talk to Esme. My 'walks' tended to be more like runs that would take hours (in one case I was gone four days).

"Yeah, um, well I went walking with a friend so it was just a short walk." I shrugged, settling into the chair next to her. Esme's eyes gleamed at the mention of a friend.

"Ohh, anyone I know?" Esme asked excitedly.

"No, not yet. She's new; it was her first day today." I explained.

"What are you going to do?" Ok, this was weird. Esme was good at picking up on subtle hints but seriously, she was acting like she knew my secret even though only Edward and Carlisle knew.

"What do you mean?" I decided to play dumb.

"Ah Alice." Esme ruffled my hair. "Do you think I don't know? Since when do you take humans for walks? Since when do you come home smelling so strongly of one human and come straight to me? Hmm?" the knowing look Esme gave me was enough.

"Ok, ok, Carlisle will only tell you anyway. I had a vision of TJ, that's the new girl, and she was sitting on me while I sat on our couch and, well, I have a feeling it wasn't going to stay PG for long." Esme practically squealed with delight.

"Oh! Do you think TJ is your soul mate?" I hadn't thought of it that way, although I suppose I should have seeing as almost all of my family had found theirs. Carefully I considered the way TJ made me feel. Being near her was like swimming in happiness and warmth and half the time I was sure I would have trouble remembering my own name if I wasn't a vampire. Being away from her, even for a short time like now, was like someone had ripped the earth out of its orbit and squeezed the life out of the sun – painful, cold and unnatural. Damn it, I'd only known this girl for a few hours!

"Yes, I think she is." The undiluted joy on Esme's face was contagious and within half a second I felt my lips curling up into an answering smile.

"So, what are you going to do?" Esme asked again.

"I think I'll take her shopping." I replied, knowing it would give me a chance to show off, plus it was fun and there were plenty of opportunities for innocent touching, which I knew was the place to start even though I craved already for the not so innocent kind.

"Shopping?" Esme sounded surprised, god knows why.

"Sure. She'll love it…ok not straight away she won't but we'll get there." I tucked my feet under me, settling in for a long conversation; Esme _loves_ to talk romance.

**TJ POV**

The sun woke me at almost 7 am, which pissed me off because it felt like I'd only just fallen asleep. I glared irritably at the open window making a mental note to close it in the future. Flopping into my seat at the dining table I found Blake pouring the last of the milk into his cornflakes. I sighed; it was going to be one of those days. Oh well, at least it was a school day. Whoa, backtrack; _at least it's a school day???_ Since when was I grateful for school? I knew the answer to that. Since yesterday at lunch, that's when.

"Looking forward to school, guys?" Our mother sat down holding a plate with toast. Blake laughed sarcastically.

"Sure, mum, school! Rock on!" she glared at him.

"No need for sarcasm." She reprimanded before turning to me.

"What about you, TJ?" I gave a non-committal shrug. No way was I spilling my guts.

"Oh, TJ, did you see the Cullens? What freaks!" Blake burst out laughing. If looks could kill I would have gotten the day off while my parents arranged his funeral.

"The Cullens are _not_ freaks!" I snarled, leaning across the table to hit him. My mother pulled me back just in time.

"TJ! Blake!" she scolded, horrified.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time before returning to our argument.

"Oh come on TJ, you haven't fallen in with them have you? They're seriously _creepy_!" Blake insisted.

"God, what would you know, Blake? Have you spoken to them?"

"Like you have." Blake retorted and I smiled.

"Actually I have. Alice and Edward are in some of my classes." I said proudly.

"Yeah, like I care." He so did.

Blake and I walked into the school together and were about to part ways when Alice Cullen called my name.

"TJ!" she squealed, running over.

"Told you." I smirked at Blake who was staring in astonishment. Alice reached us, her face bright and eyes shining happily.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously, looking at Blake.

"Oh, just my brother. Blake, Alice, Alice, Blake." Alice smiled at Blake who stuttered something unintelligible and shuffled off to meet his friends, face bright red. "Sorry about him." I said and she shrugged.

"That's ok, I have brothers too." She reminded me as we walked slowly towards the massive school building.

"You have my sympathy." I responded, thinking of the huge male I'd seen sitting at her table in the cafeteria yesterday. If Blake annoyed me I could only begin to imagine how much of a pain that guy must be.

"Thank you." Alice said with a small laugh, holding the massive door open for me.

"Uh, thanks." I muttered awkwardly, sliding in. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt nice having someone hold a door open for me.

"So, tell me about yourself. What school did you used to go to? What's your favourite number? Ohh, when is your birthday? Did you have a childhood pet?" for someone so tiny she was very persistent, listing a huge number of things she wanted to know. I finally caved in and spent most of the morning telling her about my life, in between classes and when we had class together she insisted I sent notes.

The afternoon was mine and I used it to the best of my abilities, finding bizarre and obscure questions to ask Alice on top of the usual, overused ones. Although most of the time her answers rang true on occasion I noticed very slight indications of deception; a brief glance, split second hesitation or an answer that sounded _too_ complete. It made sense though, that there were some things she wouldn't want to talk about, particularly not to the new girl. The lies, or suspected lies, were strange though, not things one would normally lie about. Favourite food, for example, or dream last night…ok depending on the dream you might lie…but still. In the end, though, I decided that it didn't matter, Alice had the right to privacy and I would not badger her about lies I may have imagined. God only knew I got a little paranoid at times and I couldn't be positive I was reading her body language right.

"No but I did give a photo of Edward lots of freckles once." Alice laughed when I asked if she'd ever drawn glasses and a moustache on a picture of someone. "I used photo shop, it looked very realistic. Poor Edward was mortified and I thought Bella would die laughing." She smiled happily at the memory and my stomach danced, thrilled at the look of peace on her face. Oh my god it was really happening, I was falling in love with Alice Cullen. There was no other explanation that fit; the constant need to be around her, the 'I heart Alice Cullen' and the bizarre way in which her happiness, over anything, seemed to make me feel like I was flying. And unless I was very much mistaken, and I didn't think I was although for the life of my I couldn't understand it, Alice Cullen was falling for me. Oh. My. God!


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Twilight characters, sadly, but I **_**do**_** own TJ and her family. I wish I did own Twilight that would be great and naturally Alice and Bella would have ended up together! (Don't kill me Jazz and Edward!) **

Two weeks later….

APOV

I ground my teeth together impatiently as I waited for the incredibly dull lesson to finish. It was a Friday, my only consolation, and afternoon at that. But time always seemed to slow down around now and drag out, taunting me as the seconds trickled past. I was itching to be free, to run down to TJ's locker where we were going to meet, and then to launch my surprise on her. She would be nervous, I didn't need my visions to tell that, but my gift _did_ tell me that it was going to be fine. That didn't really do a lot to calm my nerves. There's a big difference between seeing something happen and actually doing it. Finally the bell rang and I was free from the tedium. I made to bolt only to be called back by my French teacher.  
"Miss Cullen, a word?" Sighing I returned to his desk, hoping from foot to foot in a manner that I had seen anxious teenagers do for years.  
"Yes, Mr. Thorne?" I asked in what I hoped was a polite tone. I hated learning French from someone who knew very little about it but I appreciated that he did his best and had to make a living some how.  
"Listen, I know you're doing exceptionally well in French but I noticed you really weren't paying that much attention today. You know, if you want to talk, I'm more than happy to listen." I could tell he felt obligated to say those words, given that I was one of his best students, second only to Edward.  
"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Thorne, but I assure you there is no need." He nodded, realising that my fidgeting had more to do with wanting to be elsewhere than it did some deep dark problem. He waved his hand in dismissal and I bolted from the room, rushing to TJ's locker.  
"You're late!" she accused, pouting at me. I nodded apologetically.  
"Yes, sorry about that. Mr. Thorne thought it would be a good time to assure me if I needed to talk his door was open." I laughed, blowing the incident off but TJ looked at me with concern.  
"Why? I mean, what made him think you needed to talk?" she asked, her eyes filling with worry.  
"I was a little fidgety, I really wanted to see you and it made me restless." I explained, linking my arm with hers and leading the way to the car park. "But, TJ, I do want to talk, just not with Mr. Thorne." The worry appeared in her eyes again and I laughed lightly. "You stress too much, you'll go grey early! It's nothing bad, I promise. Come on; let's go to my car and talk." I led the way to my yellow Porsche and held the door open for her. She noticed that my family had already gone, I saw it in her eyes, but she didn't comment.  
"So…" she said, settling into the leather passenger seat. Now that I was actually in the car this seemed a whole lot more daunting and I think if I had been able to I would have thrown up.  
"Ok, well, firstly I want you to remember that you've known me for just over two weeks and what I'm about to say has being true for as long as I can remember, so really nothing has changed." I hedged, not wanting to say the words, despite knowing her reaction. Picking up on my anxiety, TJ reached out and placed her right hand on mine.  
"No matter what, Alice, I'm here." She vowed, and I knew she wouldn't change her mind with my words. I took a deep and unnecessary breath before continuing.  
"What would you say if I told you some myths are true?" I asked, not meeting her eyes. I felt her weighing my words before answering.  
"I'd ask which ones and what this has to do with you." The angel before me replied slowly.  
"And if I told you I am a creature of myth?" the pause was shorter this time, barely even a pause before she spoke again.  
"I'd be curious, but it doesn't really matter. Like you said, it's not like you were human when I met you and now you're a…whatever." If I hadn't foreseen this conversation I wouldn't have believed what I was hearing.  
"So it doesn't bother you, really, that I'm a vampire?" I glanced up at her, shocked to see a smile spreading across her face.  
"No, it really doesn't bother me." She began but before she could continue I was struck by a vision. It was of the immediate future, we were both still in the car but this time it was TJ spilling her secret. What a wonderful secret it was! Coming out of my vision I felt a smile tug at my lips which I fought to control, my body tense with anticipation, waiting for the words I knew were coming. "Since you've been brave enough to share your secret, and your family's too I assume, I think I should return the favour. It's nothing brilliant like yours though." TJ was saying, her eyes flicking everywhere but at me. I contemplated helping her spill her secret but I wanted to hear her say the words too much to give her the reprieve. "Please don't let this ruin our friendship, although I understand if it does, but whenever I'm near you my heart beats faster, my breath catches and I'm sure you've noticed the slight incoherency." I couldn't help myself.  
"Let's not forget the 'I heart Alice Cullen'." I grinned before miming locking my lips shut and tossing away the key. TJ laughed despite her nervousness, or maybe because of her nervousness.  
"Yes, we can't forget that. This is basically what I'm saying by all of this. Alice Cullen, I really like you…more than a friend should." TJ blurted her face red with embarrassment. I wasn't embarrassed at all but I think if I could fly I would have, I felt so happy and light. Instead, I pulled over on the road halfway to my house and kissed her.  
"You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." I told her, my eyes shining with happiness. TJ looked shocked; her hand rose to her lips and a look of wonder came to her eyes.  
"You just kissed me!" she exclaimed and I felt a giggle well up inside of me. Way to go, TJ, say the obvious.  
"Yes I did. Would you like me to do it again?" I asked. Her eyes widened as they met mine and a smile slowly curled her lips up. Three, two, one, now, I said in my head. When I said now the girl leant towards me, catching my face in her hands and crawling over to my seat. Her soft, pink lips met mine, the warmth indescribable but heavenly. For a second I worried that maybe my lips were too cold for her but a second later I was too distracted by the kiss to consider it. We remained locked together for about thirty seconds before TJ withdrew, breathing heavily but smiling.  
"Jesus." TJ announced and I grinned.  
"That's where you're wrong, little kitten; Jesus has _nothing_ to do with this." I told her and she rolled her eyes.  
"Um, hate to be a party pooper but where are we going?" she asked. Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something!  
"Well, as a vampire one of my abilities is to see the future, and I saw me introducing my girlfriend to my family. I guess I forgot to tell you though." I admitted, trying not to laugh at the look on her face.  
"You knew? You knew all day and you still made me say it!" TJ squealed and for a second I thought she was mad, right up until she burst out laughing. "Damn it, Alice, you really are a piece of work." I had to laugh at that.  
"Oh well, less time to stress." I told her and she shrugged, admitting I was correct.  
"Does this mean we're official?" I shot her a look of surprise.  
"Um, yes!" she grinned happily and settled back into her seat, the smile not fading from her face for the rest of the journey.

When we finally pulled up in front of my house, a good twenty minutes after the others, TJ finally became nervous.  
"Are you sure?" she asked me and for a second I thought she was referring to our relationship.  
"If my heart could beat it would be for you." I responded and she smiled.  
"That's sweet, but I meant about this." She gestured to her house then at herself.  
"Oh, of course I'm sure." I took her hand and led her into the large, white house to meet my family. Edward and Bella were waiting just inside the door with their daughter Renesmee and her soul mate, Jacob.  
"Hey Alice!" the teenager squealed, pushing past her parents to jump into my arms. I caught her with ease and gave her a huge hug before setting her down.  
"You really have to stop that, Nessie, you're taller than me!" she laughed and shrugged, walking back to stand between Bella and Jacob.  
"Hello TJ, how are you?" Edward asked the girl beside me. She smiled shyly.  
"I'm good, how are you?" Edward smiled and nodded.  
"This is Bella, my wife, and our daughter Renesmee." Edward gestured to Bella and Renesmee in turn and TJ smiled.  
"I knew it! Ok I didn't know you were married but I knew you and Bella were a thing." TJ exclaimed causing Bella to raise her eyebrow.  
"The dog is Jacob." Edward continued, frowning with displeasure. Even after all this time he had a hard time accepting Jacob's role in our lives. TJ looked confused.  
'You have a dog?" she asked me, looking around for the non-existent puppy. "Isn't that a little, you know, dangerous?" We all laughed and she looked a little offended until I wrapped my arm around her.  
"He meant me. I'm a werewolf…well, shape shifter but still, I turn into a wolf. Normally my kind doesn't mix with vampires but I was friends with Bella when she was human and then I fell in love with Renesmee." Jacob explained. TJ nodded, the entire thing seeming to go straight over her head.  
"Uh huh. That's….bizarre." she muttered after scrambling for a better word. Jacob laughed and I could tell her liked her.  
"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked quickly before Jacob had a chance to begin teasing my new girlfriend.  
"Upstairs, Carlisle's in his office and Esme's playing Sudoku." Bella answered and I thanked her before leading TJ up the stairs. Luckily both Esme and Carlisle were in his office. I knocked briefly then entered without waiting for a response.  
"Com – hello Alice." Carlisle said, his eyes widening when he saw TJ, who was following timidly.  
"Hi! I thought it was time you met TJ, my girlfriend." I said with a smile, placing my arm around her waist. TJ blushed with pleasure and leant towards me, her arm circling around me. Esme's face burst into a huge smile and she dropped the pen she'd been writing with.  
"Oh, TJ, aren't you wonderful!" she exclaimed, rushing over to stand beside us, staring at TJ with loving eyes. I cleared my throat.  
"Uh, Esme…you're freaking the human out." I told her as TJ moved to be standing slightly behind me. Esme pouted but took a few steps back. Carlisle came out from behind his desk and stood beside his wife, surveying us.  
"So, this is the famous TJ." He announced and I was sure at that moment that if vampires could blush I would have. TJ looked surprised but pleased as she glanced at me.  
"The one and only." She grinned although I could feel her shaking, pressed against me like I was the only thing holding her up. Maybe I was.  
"I just want to introduce her to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, and then we're just going to hang out." I told Esme and Carlisle as I pulled the nervous girl from the room.

TJ POV

I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted. So much had happened that I felt like someone had tipped my life upside down. For one thing, I wasn't single anymore. For another, my girlfriend was a vampire who introduced me to her vampire family the same hour I confessed that I had feelings for her. Everyone had been very nice, I'd even played a game of Guitar Hero World Tour with Rosalie after she kicked Emmett's butt. She flogged me but promised to teach me how to play next time I was over. Apparently, from what Bella told me, that was unusual. Alice told me about when Rosalie and Bella met, saying that it had taken Rosalie a long time to accept Bella. That surprised me because the two interacted like great friends now, although it was obvious to me that the relationship between Alice and Bella was better than between Bella and Rosalie. Alice seemed to have a good relationship with everyone; she was just a heart-able vampire. When I got home Alice had insisted on being introduced to my parents as my girlfriend, saying that she had seen it happen and knew it would go well. She was right, it did go well and after she'd left they told me they were happy I hadn't kept it from them. They were even ok with me spending the weekend with her, although they didn't know that she'd promised to tell me all about vampires. That, I think, may have affected their decision but they didn't believe in vampires and neither Alice nor I felt any need to burst their bubble. For now I was simply happy to finally be able to say I was Alice's.

**Hey to those of you following this story. Sorry it took a while to get them together. I'm contemplating writing another story in which Edward and Alice both fall in love with Bella on her first day and compete for her love. Plus I have another Alice fic about another character I made up. If you want me to post it I will, it's much longer than this one. Mind you this one is FAR FROM OVER!!!!**

**Please review, I don't know if people want me to continue if nobody says anything!**


	4. Painting

**Disclaimer: As per usual, Steph Meyer owns Twilight and all of the beloved characters from the series. Yes I want to steal them, lock them in my closet and feed them candy…uhh, well not the vamps coz of the whole regurgitation thing….I'll think of something for them. TJ and her family are, surprise, all mine, so hands off.**

TJ POV

Almost a month had passed since Alice and I became official, a month that was a happy blur in my memory. True to their word, Rosalie had taught me the basics of Guitar Hero although I still sucked at it, and Alice had spent our first Saturday as a couple separating fact from fiction about the vampire world to me. The time had been happy, blissful even, despite the rules my parents had enforced. Alice was not allowed to sleep over, nor was she allowed over past 9.30 on a weeknight and 10.30 on a weekend (not that it made much of a difference, she just climbed back through my window once she'd taken her car home) and I was strictly forbidden from sleeping at her house unless it was in a different room to Alice. I thought this was immensely unfair, particularly the final rule because my parents really shouldn't have much of a say in what goes on at Alice's house, but Esme and Carlisle had agreed with my parents.  
"Oh, TJ, honey, you know we're just placating them. It's not that we're trying to keep you and Alice apart, after all we haven't said anything about Alice's nightly visits to your room, have we?" Esme had reassured me and I had been forced to admit she was right, albeit reluctantly.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alice asked as I let her in one Saturday morning. I closed the door, following her into the living room as I shrugged.  
"I don't know, what do you feel like doing?" I countered and she laughed, almost sending me into cardiac arrest as I struggled to slow my heart rate.  
"I knew you'd say that!" she exclaimed, reaching for her bag and digging around in it for a second. I watched with apprehension, sensing that she'd come prepared for something that, chances are, I wouldn't like. "What do you say to art?" Alice sounded so enthusiastic as she held up a paintbrush and some paints that I couldn't say no. I settled for rolling my eyes and pretending to grump as I spread newspaper over the table in the dining room.  
"Did you bring a canvas or should we go get one?" I asked feeling somewhat unsettled as Alice watched me with an amused expression.  
"I don't know what's with the paper, TJ, but I hate painting canvases. They're so _small_!" she pouted.  
"Well what do you normally paint?" the grin on her face told me two things. One; I wasn't going to like the answer and two; I was going to go along with it anyway.  
"Normally I paint the attic at home, or someone's room depending on whether they'll let me or not…not that I ever actually _ask_ them. Why bother when I know their answer? Like I know your parents will freak if we paint your room, so let's paint Carlisle and Esme's!" Alice was almost bouncing, wait no, she _was_ bouncing up and down with excitement, her face alight with happiness.  
"Uh, maybe not someone's bedroom today, maybe we could stick to, uh, the attic? Or, you know, I hear A4 paper is great." When faced with the choice of painting an entire room or a piece of paper I knew what decision Alice would make, and I also knew it was the decision I _wouldn't_ make. But, I'd come up with the options and she picked her favourite so I just had to deal, and be thankful I'd talked her out of painting Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.  
"Ok, I'm just going to tell your parents. You go change, no way am I letting you out of the house in those!" she scowled at the too large band t-shirt and old jeans.  
"But Alice, we're painting!" I protested, knowing her idea of painting clothes was probably very similar to her idea of every day clothes.  
"So? You can wear a paint smock when we get there but you're not wearing those clothes!" she insisted and I knew better than to argue further. While she darted away to locate and convince my parents, I trudged up to my bedroom and pulled out a purple singlet top, denim skirt and black ballet flats with a black see through coat style thing to go over the top. I marched down the stairs to find Alice and my parents in the dining room waiting for me. Alice smiled in approval when she saw my outfit while my mother glanced at me, looked at Alice and rolled her eyes. My father was, thankfully, oblivious.  
"Ok, you girls have fun, won't you? If you stay for dinner make sure you ring first." My mother said. I almost laughed at that. There was only two ways I would ever be around while the Cullens ate. The first was if I became one of them (which I actually wouldn't mind) and the second was if I was the dinner, not such an appealing idea.  
"I'm pretty sure she'll be home in time for dinner, Mrs. Matthews." My mother was one of those bizarre people that insists on nobody younger than her ever using her first name. Alice hooked her arm through mine and began to lead me out of the house when my father spoke up.  
"Alice? Are you driving _that_?" he asked, gesturing to the yellow Porsche in our driveway.  
"Yes, it's my car." Alice looked confused and I think she'd temporarily forgotten that normal 17 year olds don't have Porsches.  
"Your car? You mean it's actually _yours_? Not your parents?" my father was shocked although I don't see why, it's not like she hadn't been showing up here for weeks in that same car.  
"No, Carlisle has his own car and Esme usually drives with him. Emmett has a jeep, Edward his precious Volvo and Bella has a Ferrari. Oh, and Jasper has a motorbike while Rosalie has BMW M3." Alice rattled off the list. "Edward, my brother, gave me the Porsche as a present because he saw me admiring one in Italy." I couldn't control my laughter any longer and startled everyone with the snort that turned into full-blown hysterical laughter. Alice looked confused for a second but then joined me, apparently unable to resist my contagious laughter while my parents simply stood looking stunned. When I finally controlled my laughter and Alice was fully composed my father continued the questioning.  
"What do you mean your brother gave you a Porsche as a present?" Alice looked bewildered.  
"Well I saw a Porsche Turbo 911 in Italy and I really liked it so when we got back home Edward gave me one in exchange for babysitting his girlfriend." Alice replied as if that was a normal thing for someone to do.  
"You babysat _Bella_?" I asked, giggling again. "I can't imagine that went down well." She shook her head, laughing at the memory.  
"Oh no, it really didn't. She ran away and met up with Jacob after telling Edward she was gonna make a grizzly bear look tame." Thinking about Bella as I knew her I was pretty sure she could make a grizzly bear look tame, but if Alice was babysitting her then it must have been when Bella was human so the threat was probably nowhere near as bad as it sounded. My parents shook their heads.  
"Alice, your family is so…_weird._" Trust my mother to say it. Luckily Alice didn't take offence; she just smiled and said she knew before we finally took our leave.

An hour later Alice and I stood in the attic surveying the work ahead of us. I was wearing a brand new paint smock that had had Emmett on the floor laughing when he saw it.  
"Ohh, how about we fill balloons with paint and throw darts at them?" Alice suggested and I readily agreed because that was something I had always secretly wanted to do. In typical Alice fashion the balloons had already been purchased and all we needed to do was actually fill them with paint. She even had the darts set out on a table behind us, pressed against the furthest wall. We spent a good half an hour filling balloons with paint because of my slow pace and Alice attempting to half fill a balloon, slip another balloon inside that and then completely fill them both…with different colours. I was surprised when she succeeded, although even with her vampire speed it took almost as long as it took me to fill an ordinary balloon. Thrilled with her success she made several more of them before admitting that maybe that idea took a little too long. Finally we taped the balloons to the wall and were about to throw the darts when I stopped.  
"Um, Alice? There's no newspaper on the ground." I said, looking at the wooden floor.  
"No. The floor needs painting too, TJ. When I said I paint the attic I meant the whole attic."  
"Oh." Seriously, what else do you say to something like that? I considered that for a second then figured what the hell, it's her house, and with that I threw the first dart.  
"Ha! Beat you!" I giggled as the balloon exploded and paint flew everywhere. Typically I got covered in paint while Alice didn't get a speck on her. Alice couldn't reply she was laughing too hard and her laughter inevitably brought the other vampires up to see what was going on. Emmett took one step through the door before sitting down and almost peeing himself laughing. I swear if vampires could pee he would have. Edward had gotten the image from Alice's thoughts and so didn't need to come upstairs but I could hear his laughter anyway. Rosalie didn't laugh quite as hard as Emmett; neither did Esme or Carlisle but Bella, Renesmee and Jacob put Emmett to shame with their laughter. I just scowled which probably didn't do much to help my cause because what's funnier to a vampire than a pathetically weak, paint covered human glaring at them? I snarled, irritated.  
"If this ruins my hair someone is going to pay!" I promised, thinking of the blue streaks I'd just had put through my dyed black hair. My blue-grey eyes narrowed as I looked at Emmett who was gasping for unnecessary breath, struggling to get back to his feet.  
"Now might be a good time to leave." Esme said, taking hold of Emmett and literally dragging him out of the room with the rest of the vampires following, some still laughing. I heard a suppressed giggle from behind me and spun to see Alice with one hand over her mouth, her golden eyes sparkling.  
"I'm sorry, you just look so cute!" she said as Rosalie closed the door behind her. I couldn't stay angry with Alice and within seconds I was seeing the humour to the situation.  
"This isn't going to ruin my hair, is it?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"No but you do have a bit of paint on your nose." She told me, stepping closer and rubbing it off with the tip of her finger. My breath caught in my throat as my elf stood so close to me I could feel the temperature drop. She smiled and cocked her head to one side.  
"This is a very bad idea, but I like it." She said as I moved so I was pressed against her, our eyes locked for a brief second before I closed my eyes and felt her cool lips against mine. She wrapped one arm around my waist while the other rested gently on the back of my head but I secured my arms around her anyway. Very slowly she moved her hand from my head to take hold of one of my hands, sliding it lower until my hand rested on the small of her back, before running her hand back up to my head and sliding it through my hair. I pulled back from the kiss for a brief second, desperate for air, and then caught her mouth again with mine. I felt her tongue pressing ever so gently against me and opened my mouth just enough to let it slide in. All of a sudden I felt the wall against my back, I hadn't even realised we were moving. Sensing I probably needed air soon Alice pulled back slightly and after a quick air refill I leant into her and kissed her neck lightly, running down the length of it with butterfly kisses before finding a spot that seemed to send a shiver through Alice. Smiling a little I sucked on that spot for a few seconds until Alice pulled me gently back and captured my lips with hers. Without thinking, my hand slid under her top and rested on the cool skin of her back, moving in an aimless circle.  
"We shouldn't." Alice said between kisses and I smirked at her.  
"Do…you want…me…to stop?" I asked, gasping a little as her mouth found its way to my throat.  
"No." Alice purred, her tongue barely touching my neck but sending shivers through me regardless. I didn't even realise what I was doing until Alice broke away from me in order to help me pull her top over her head. The t-shirt was thrown carelessly aside as my hands wandered freely across her back and my mouth explored her collarbone. Alice tilted her head back as I pretended to bite her throat, giggling a little. She smirked and swatted me gently while my hands moved to her front, running over her stomach softly.  
"Aren't I a _little_ scary?" she asked and I shook my head with a smile. She glared but I could see the soft smile that tugged at her lips. "How about now?" she asked and before I could as much as blink she bared her teeth before placing them against my throat, a playful snarl rumbling through her. I tilted my head to give her better access.  
"Sorry but with your top off I'm too distracted to be scared." I told her and someone downstairs choked. I froze and Alice began to laugh. "Oh my god, they can hear?" I asked, mortified.  
"Yep!" Emmett called up. "By the way, thanks, Alice is gonna be working on the scare factor all night now." I smiled at her.  
"Aw, I'm sure you can be scary when you want to. Make out session just isn't one of those times." I told her and she rolled her eyes at me. A balloon burst causing me to just about jump out of my skin.  
"Shit!" I squealed and Alice cracked up laughing.  
"Am I still not scary?" she asked and I realised she'd thrown the dart so fast I hadn't seen her move.  
"Maybe a little." I conceded. "Not all the time though." She seemed happy enough with that.

Almost three hours later we finally finished painting, if you could call it that. It was more throwing paint at walls in creative ways than it was actual painting. We traipsed down the stairs to the second floor, or at least I did, Alice seemed to dance down and headed to her bedroom.  
"It's a good thing you brought extra clothes, those are ruined!" Alice said after a brief glance at my outfit.  
"But Alice, I _didn't_ bring extra clothes." I told her and she smiled angelically.  
"Oh, really? Damn I guess you have to borrow some of mine." She replied. A look of horror came across my face.  
"No that's ok, these are fine. I can get rid of them at home." I assured her. Alice pouted, pulling the puppy dog eyes. Determined not to cave I shook my head. "Seriously Alice, these clothes are fine." I told her and she glared.  
"No they aren't!" she said, leaning forward and ripping them before I could stop her.  
"Thanks, Alice." I said sarcastically and she smiled happily.  
"You're welcome, kitten." There was seriously no use arguing with this girl. Rolling my eyes I accepted the clothes she held out for me.  
"Fine, I'm taking a shower." I huffed, unwilling to be a gracious loser. I spun on my heel and marched into Alice's bathroom, closing but not locking the door. I turned the water on and slipped out of my clothes while I waited for the water to warm up. Stepping in I quickly washed the paint splatters off and had just finished washing my hair with Alice's shampoo when I felt a sudden chill.  
"Shit! Alice you scared me!" I exclaimed, my heart going a million miles an hour as the tiny girl pushed me against the wall, ignoring the water pummeling over both of us. "Ok so the bathroom is public now is it?" I asked and she giggled.  
"No, just you and me." She purred into my ear making my heart thud even louder.

**Yes believe it or not I **_**am**_** going to stop there. Because, honestly, I don't think you guys really want to know what goes on in that shower. Given that I've had 81 hits on this story I find it hard to believe that nobody can take the time to review. **

**By the way, the next chapter is entirely up to you guys. No reviews, no chapter. If the majority of reviews say skip the shower scene then it gets skipped. So say something! I'm not even going to consider the chapter until you guys decide what its going to be about!**


	5. This title is unrelated to the chapter

**Disclaimer: *Steph Meyer voice over* "Twilight is mine! All mine! Every last bit of it belongs to me! Mwahaha!" *I slink into corner* "Dang it, she had to come out for the disclaimer, didn't she! At least I own TJ" *Steph Meyer voice over* "Or do you?" *me* "Yes. But I'll trade any day." **

_Author Note: I did get a review but the lovely person didn't say what they wanted to happen so I'm just going to read the last chapter and see what I type next._

APOV

"No, just you and me." I purred into TJ's ear, smiling a little as I heard her heart beat faster and louder and her breath come quicker. Water was pounding down onto us but I could barely feel it and something told me it wasn't exactly at the front of TJ's mind. My smile grew larger as TJ contemplated my words and then slowly wrapped her arms around me and attempting to pull me closer to her. I complied with her wishes, taking a small step closer so our bodies were pressed against each other. Her soft, warm lips, perfectly shaped, pressed against mine with no regard for the cold. A shiver ran through me, caused not by the cold but my own desire for the fair skinned maiden before me. Her nails raked against my back with a force that was probably normal for a human but for me felt absurdly gentle. Our bodies were wrapped around one another as our tongues danced; we were pressed so close even the water couldn't come between us.  
"Alice!" TJ gasped her breathing loud and heavy as she began to kiss my neck feverishly. Enjoying the feel of her mouth against my throat I tipped my head back, a small whimper escaping my lips, and let my hands slide down her smooth back to rest on her ass. I made as if to pull her even closer despite the fact that our bodies were already pressed hard up against one another. She let out a squeal, barely audible to a human but impossibly clear to me, her breath tickling my neck. I closed my eyes briefly, luxuriating in the feel of her kisses and touch, only to be bombarded by a vision of the very near future. In it my third overcame my ability to control myself and TJ was bitten before I managed to regain control.  
"No!" I hissed, pulling away from the girl before me, her blue-grey eyes wide and startled but more concerned than upset. Perhaps my eyes were already black because she didn't wait for me to say anything; instead she stepped away so that nothing was between me and the door.  
"Go, quickly. I'll wait downstairs with the others." She whispered and I nodded, grateful that she understood I wasn't rejecting her.

TJ POV

It was hard to say those words, to tell my angel to leave, but I knew she had to go and it would kill her if she thought I held it against her. Quickly dressing in an outfit Alice had left for me, I headed downstairs to where the rest of the vampires, plus Jacob, were gathered.  
"Have fun?" Jacob asked and I poked my tongue out at him.  
"More than you, I bet." I teased, knowing Edward would kill him if he so much as thought about touching Renesmee any time soon. Emmett seemed to find my comment hilarious and even Esme looked like she was having a hard time holding back her laughter. Only Jacob and Edward failed to see the humour.  
"Need a hand?" asked Rosalie, distracting me from the murderous glares Edward and Jacob were exchanging, holding out her hand for my hair brush.  
"Sure, thanks." It seemed that Rosalie and I had struck up a friendship, something that seemed to please Esme. I knew that, in the past, it had been Rosalie who had the biggest issue with outsiders so her easy acceptance of me made it easier for the others to relax. The towel that I had flung over my shoulders was raised to my hair and I felt Rosalie's hands through it, massaging my scalp as she sought to dry my damp hair. It was surprisingly nice, I had thought that she would be a little rough given that she was so much stronger than me, but her touch was gentle yet confident, she clearly knew what she was doing.  
"God, your hair tangles easily." She said and I began to nod before remembering that probably wasn't the best idea.  
"Yeah, it sucks. When I used to swim the chlorine used to make it even worse." I muttered, scowling at the memory of hours upon hours spent attempting to detangle my hair.  
"You used to swim?" asked Alice and I jumped, surprised.  
"Jesus! When did you get back?" I struggled to slow my heart rate and control my breathing. Alice seemed to find this incredibly amusing.  
"Just then." She smiled, her eyes a soft golden colour again. "And, I had a vision!" she was having a hard time sitting still, almost as if her vision was trying to burst out of her. Edward stared at her, incredulous, and shook his head trying not to smile.  
"Are you serious, Alice?" he asked and I groaned.  
"Do you two realise how irritating that is?" I asked, knowing full well that they did. Rosalie was running the brush through my hair but I think she was tempted to throw it at one of them, probably Edward.  
"Can one of you please explain?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward. Edward and Alice exchanged a look, Edward slowly shaking his head. Alice smiled brightly.  
"Excellent!" she grinned. "Ok, I have foreseen that next week, which we all know is the beginning of the summer holidays, we are going to Australia!"  
"Yes!" Emmett jumped into the air, a grin spreading across his face. "G'day mate!" he drawled to Jasper who rolled his eyes but was smiling none the less. I sat stock still trying not to show how shocked I was. Australia? For the summer holidays! But that was on the other side of the world! How was I going to last being away from Alice for that long? As if she could hear my thoughts, and not Edward, Alice turned to me.  
"You realise when I say we I mean you too." She said after a quick glance at my face. I melted against her. Australia, for the summer holidays, with the Cullens, oh yeah!

**I know this is just a short chapter but I couldn't stand not updating. Anyway, I'm looking for a Beta if anyone would like the job??? I would prefer someone who has been reading the story from the start but I'm not actually that fussy so yeah. **

**Oh yeah, please review! I'm feeling unloved with only two reviews.**


	6. Teasing Sarah

**Disclaimer: TJ is mine and I **_**still**_** don't own Twilight, you'd think by now Steph would have given it to me but sadly no. **

JPOV (Oh yes, it's about time Jasper got a voice in this.)

Everyone was stunned by Alice's news, nobody more than me although that probably had a lot to do with the fact that I felt _everyone's_ shock. Emmett, typically, was thrilled straight away and leapt into the air with a massive grin on his face.  
"Yes!" he roared, turning to me with an excited glint in his eye. "G'day mate!" he drawled and I rolled my eyes, unable to stop the smile that spread across my face. It was only then that I noticed the sadness, barely registering because of the extreme happiness felt by almost everyone. I glanced over at TJ, the one whom the sadness was radiating from, and tilted my head quizzically, unsure as to the reasons behind the sadness. Before I could do anything, however, Alice beat me to it, turning to face her girlfriend and smiling in a reassuring manner.  
"You realise when I say we I mean you too." My ex lover said in the angelic voice that had captivated me for decades and I felt a pang of loneliness as I watched TJ melt against Alice, the sadness disappearing only to be replaced by pure joy. God, I couldn't take this, I needed a distraction. As much as I liked TJ it was killing me to see her with Alice, _my_ Alice no longer. Even though it had been years since we split, four to be exact, I continued to struggle with my status as single. It was stupid; I knew that, especially since I was the one who ended it, so I should be happy that Alice had found another. Somehow though, deep down, I had always assumed she wouldn't find anyone else, that years from now she'd come begging. I regretted my decision to end it, despite the fact that I had contemplated the issue for months before actually following through. I had felt my love for her weakening, and hers for me, and it seemed we were staying together out of familiarity, convenience and obligation, rather than love, and so I had finally decided enough was enough. Watching her with this girl, though, I knew that I had never been the one for her, and therefore she can't have been the one for me.  
"Jasper." Edward said quietly, too quietly for TJ to hear. I turned to face my brother who was watching me intently. In a low, fast murmur Edward spoke again. "Are you going to be ok?" Esme caught Edward's words and looked at me, worry showing on her previously happy face. My vampire mother glanced from Edward and me to Alice who was snuggled up against TJ, and understanding flashed in her golden eyes. Alice was watching me too, the understanding in her eyes running much deeper than Esme's.  
"I'll be fine." I assured Esme, noticing Alice nod in the corner of my eye.  
"Yes, you will be." Alice smiled contently and Edward relaxed as he read her mind. I desperately wanted to know what it was Alice had seen but knew better than to ask either Alice or Edward. When they wanted to be secretive nobody could get it out of them…well, Bella probably could and quite possibly TJ although I don't think the human would think to pry.  
"I'm going to go order the tickets." I announced, needing to be out of the room.  
"Friday night." Alice replied, her breath catching as TJ's hair brushed against her throat. God I seriously need to get away from them. I bolted.

APOV

"Alice, aren't you forgetting something?" Carlisle asked, his expression serious as he watched TJ and Rosalie playing Guitar Hero.  
"Um?" I asked, having no idea what Carlisle was on about. Rosalie was flogging TJ but not nearly as badly as she had earlier this week.  
"Maybe you should ask TJ's parents about the trip." He reminded me and I gasped.  
"Oh, yes! Well, I mean I've already seen that they'll agree because you and Esme will be there, but I _should_ at least pretend to ask." I was horrified that I had nearly forgotten this very important part of the planning process. TJ looked over, hearing the conversation.  
"Of course they'll say yes, anything to get me and Blake apart." She grinned, referring to her pain in the ass younger brother.  
"If not we'll just have to kidnap you!" The scariest part of that sentence was that Emmett was dead serious.  
"We are _not_ kidnapping my girlfriend. Remember what happened the last time we held a human hostage?" I snapped, recalling almost having to hold Bella down as I painted her toes.  
"I don't think I would mind all that much." TJ grinned before jumping up and down. "Oh my god, yes!" she'd just beaten the song on easy for the first time. Rosalie grinned in triumph.  
"We'll make an expert out of you yet." She said fondly. I knew she would, I'd seen it when Rosalie decided to teach her the game, but I had no idea how long it would take. Given how long it had taken to finish a song on easy, I was assuming it would take quite a while.  
"I wasn't _that_ bad." Bella scowled, bringing the conversation back to hostage holding.  
"Oh yes you were." I shuddered. "You wouldn't even let me take you out in my car!" That still grated my nerves, even though I'd take her out plenty of times since.  
"Are you ever going to forgive me for that?" Bella was clearly frustrated.  
"Yes, in a century or two." I grinned at the exasperated look on her face. "Ok, are you ready TJ? May as well get this over with." She sighed, reluctantly passing the guitar over to Emmett and picking up her bag.  
"You promise they'll agree?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Of course!" I promised. "Although Esme or Carlisle will have to come with us to ask them." After a quick game of Paper Scissors Rock, Esme bundled us into the car.

Sunday passed ever so slowly and finally it was Monday. Ordinarily I disliked having to spend six hours a day listening to teachers lecturing about subjects I knew back to front and inside out, but since TJ had joined my school it suddenly seemed so much better. I arrived slightly later than usual and found TJ talking to Sarah Davidson, her friend from the first day of school.  
"Wow you are so lucky." TJ was saying as I stepped up.  
"Why is Sarah lucky?" I asked, dying to wrap my arm around the warm, soft girl beside me.  
"I'm going to California for two weeks with my family." This was clearly big news, god knows why. California really isn't as great as they make it sound.  
"Oh really?" I pretended to be interested.  
"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! So, are you doing anything?" Sarah asked of both of us.  
"Yes, actually. TJ and I are going to Australia with my family for the entire break." I couldn't help the boastful tone to my voice but I did manage to contain my laughter at the shocked expression on Sarah's face.  
"You're going on holiday with the _Cullens_ and you didn't think to mention it?" she accused, glaring at TJ as if she had somehow betrayed her. "You and I are going to have a talk later."  
"We only decided on Saturday, Sarah, so it's not like she's had a lot of time to tell anyone." I said protectively, hoping to get TJ out of trouble. Her eyes widened and I saw what was coming next. Damn it.  
"You spent the weekend with them too?" TJ quickly shook her head.  
"No, just Saturday." She assured the girl. "But I do spend most weekends there, and I visit after school a lot too. Carlisle and Esme are lovely, plus Rosalie does my hair and sometimes Emmett needs a second person for his jokes." It was almost as if she couldn't help herself, and I had to admit the look on Sarah's face was pretty funny.  
"C-Carlisle and Esme? You mean Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Sarah asked. TJ nodded dismissively.  
"Well yeah, but they don't actually like being called that. It makes them feel old." Sarah was about to have serious respiratory problems. "Oh my god, Alice, do you remember the look on Esme's face when she saw what we did to the attic?" I began to laugh, teasing Sarah was quite fun, surprisingly.  
"God, yes! I thought she was going to pass out. It wasn't as funny as when Rosalie replaced Jacob's steak with a dog bone though." Sarah didn't understand that particular joke but she knew from our laughter that it was funny. The fact that she didn't understand was part of the fun because it highlighted to her just how much TJ had been hanging around the famous Cullens.  
"I changed my mind. We're talking_ now_!" Sarah hissed, grabbing TJ's arm and pulling her away, my laughter dying on my lips when I saw that TJ would not be free until after third period. Ha, I had a sudden inspiration and followed after my girlfriend.  
"Hey, Sarah, I just had a thought. How about you come and sit with us at lunch today? Just you though, our table isn't big enough for your group." I said, grinning as I saw the fun that would ensue. Sadly, it would mean the end of TJ's friendship with the girl but I knew that would come as a relief my human.  
"Um, sure, I mean, ok." Sarah accepted and I made a mental note to forewarn TJ in third period.

TJ and I walked over to our table with barely suppressed giggles as we thought of the chaos about to occur. As I'd predicted, TJ was not concerned that she was about to lose Sarah as a friend, having felt no real connection with the girl and having only continued communication out of social politeness. I did feel a little mean as I slid into my seat and watched Sarah approach us, but Edward had assured me Sarah did not have overly pleasant thoughts and so thoroughly deserved what was coming. TJ, sitting as close to me as she could, waved at Sarah.  
"Heya, how are you?" she asked brightly, gesturing to the only remaining seat, between Emmett and Edward.  
"I'm great, and you guys?" Sarah replied, looking at the seat and then at Emmett, before taking the seat quite nervously. We had carefully positioned the seat so that Sarah would feel the chill that radiated from us but wouldn't be quite close enough for it to be more than an indistinct and uncomfortable feeling. Sure enough, almost as soon as she was seated her hands unconsciously rubbed at her arms. Without waiting for her to get fully settled, Jasper sent a wave of confidence at the girl, silently encouraging her to say whatever came to her mind.  
"You know, I thought you guys were freaks." Sarah said conversationally, picking up a chip from her tray.  
"Really? Are you seriously going to eat that?" Rosalie asked, screwing up her face in disgust as she eyed the chip.  
"Do you have _any_ idea what that does to your figure?" Edward added causing Sarah to look at him in surprise. She put the chip back.  
"Jacob put his dirty socks in my bed last night. Filthy mutt." Jasper said, steering the conversation to our home life in an effort to alienate the girl. At the same time he sent a low but steady stream of lust at Sarah. I had to fight to control my laughter as I saw what was going to happen.  
"Ew, he is such an animal." Bella said even though she was genuinely friends with Jacob. "Do you remember that time I hit him? His head is so bloody hard!" she looked at her hand, lost in the memory for a second.  
"Oh I'm sure Carlisle fixed you up. What happened to Jacob though?" TJ asked curiously, she hadn't heard this story before. Remembering that, according to our current story, Jacob had lived with us longer than Bella, I quickly made up a believable story.  
"Emmett made him sleep in the dog house." I grinned. Rosalie liked the sound of that and I had a vision of her building a dog house when we got home. The lust emanating from Jasper was becoming slightly uncomfortable given our surroundings and I noticed both Rosalie and Emmett were having a difficult time controlling themselves. Edward deliberately let his hand brush against Sarah's as he moved his food around on his tray. A very low, almost inaudible, noise came from Sarah's throat as she struggled with her lust.  
"So, uh, TJ what are you doing after school today?" Sarah asked as nonchalantly as she was able.  
"Um, well I want to watch Jasper and Emmett's rematch and Alice is taking me shopping for a little while then my parents have invited the Cullens over after dinner." TJ responded as if she did those things every day. Well, truth be told, she did, except for that usually her parents didn't invite us. For Sarah this was big news.  
"Oh really? So your families get along well?" her attempt at casual failed miserably. TJ was picking at her lunch, pretending to be interested in what Sarah was saying. Very conscious that TJ hadn't eaten since this morning, I pulled her food towards myself and opened her coke and packet of cookies before pushing them back in front of her.  
"You have to eat them now." I teased, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear and thinking how it was very inconvenient that we were in school right now. Sarah seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she watched my interactions with TJ with close scrutiny.  
"So, Edward, I was wondering if you were free later to study, um, biology." Sarah blurted, going red with mortification the second the words were out of her mouth. If Bella hadn't known there was a very high chance of this happening I think she would have attacked Sarah regardless of our surroundings. As it was she just placed one hand on Edwards and smiled at Sarah.  
"I study biology with Bella." Edward replied, politely before kissing Bella in a manner that was completely inappropriate for school. "And no, we don't need a hand revising anatomy." He added as he read her thoughts. Sarah looked shocked and embarrassed as she shifted her chair slightly away from Edward.  
"S-sorry." She mumbled.  
"Um, are you right there?" Emmett asked and Sarah just about jumped out of her skin when she realised that, in moving away from Edward she had put herself practically on top of Emmett. Rosalie narrowed her eyes, glaring at the irritating human with a fury that even I would have loathed to be on the receiving end of, and I was much more durable than Sarah. Jasper chose that particular moment to send a strong wave of lust at the girl and she squeaked, losing the ability to form coherent sentences.  
"I need to go to the bathroom. TJ?" she asked, jumping to her feet. TJ was, at that particular moment, wrapped in my arms and I had no particular desire to let go of my warm kitten.  
"Sure." She said, disentangling herself much to my displeasure. Naturally, at that precise moment, I was struck by a vision, one that I liked. "You coming, Alice?" TJ asked, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. Sarah led the way to the nearest bathroom, which was conveniently empty. Sarah locked herself in the furthest cubicle, leaving TJ and I near the sinks.  
"Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot." Sarah said and TJ smirked.  
"Really?" she asked, taking a step closer to me and running her hand along my jawbone.  
"Yes, I mean seriously, could I have been more stupid?" Even though I knew what was going to happen I looked at TJ, my eyes asking permission.  
"It's ok." TJ said to me, although her words were an acceptable response to Sarah's question.  
"How is it ok? I made a fool out of myself!" Sarah was clearly devastated but before TJ could respond I caught her mouth with my own. The toilet flushed and Sarah stepped out of the cubicle, still talking. "I can't believe I hit on Edward!" She muttered before stopping dead in her tracks, staring. "Oh my god! TJ, Alice! What are you doing?" We broke apart, reluctantly, and TJ stared at her as if she was stupid.  
"What did it _look_ like we were doing?" she asked and I couldn't help the laughter that exploded from me.  
"Come on." I gasped, dragging TJ out of the bathroom and back to our table. Edward was already chuckling, having seen the vision at the same time I did. When he explained to the others what had happened the entire table burst out laughing, although not loud enough to attract the attention of any other table.  
"Hang on, here she comes." Edward said, and all eyes flicked over to the door. Not even a second later the blonde girl stepped through, shooting a look our way before walking over to her normal table. She took her seat and leant over to one of her cronies.  
"Oh my god, you'll never believe what I just saw! TJ and that freaky Cullen girl, the short one, were making out in the bathrooms!" Sarah whispered but not quiet enough that my vampire hearing couldn't make out every word. I repeated Sarah's words for TJ, who didn't seem at all bothered by her former friend outing her. She noticed that the entire table Sarah was sitting at had turned to look and she smiled at me.  
"May as well give them something to look at." She whispered.

**Sorry about any mistakes but I **_**still**_** don't have a Beta so I'm trying to proof read my own stuff, which is harder than it sounds because I know what it should say and read that, instead of what it does say.**


	7. Teasing Sarah Continued

**Disclaimer: What's this? I own Twilight? WOW!!! Thanks Steph...nooo, I promise I didn't steal it, it was just sitting in my bag when I left your house through the back door because you weren't home. Ok, fine, you can have it back...but can I have Alice's phone number?**

**By the way the position of my Beta has been filled! Thank you and sorry this is a short chapter but, well, I was kind of busy with the whole New Year Celebrations (I'm from Australia so I'm a little ahead of some of you.)**

TJ POV

"May as well give them something to look at." I whispered to Alice, fully aware that every vampire at the table could hear me. I looked into my vampire's eyes, checking her thirst and noting her eyes were still a soft gold, she wasn't thirsty. Pleased, I let Alice take hold of me and place me on her lap, facing her. Smiling, I leant closer, brushing my hair away from my face then catching her face with my hands.  
"Kiss me." Alice breathed, her hands carefully wrapped around me so I wouldn't fall. I heard an explosive giggle escape Rosalie and knew Sarah and her group were probably having fits watching us. I pressed my lips against Alice's, ignoring Rosalie's laughter that was growing louder and paying no attention to the cry of "Oh my god, look at that!" I heard from a few tables over. The room became steadily quieter until the only sounds I could hear were my own heartbeat and Rosalie's laughter and, oh my god did I just hear someone taking a photo? It was very inconvenient timing because I had to pull away to breathe and Alice got a look in her eyes that told me she was afraid that I was regretting going public.  
"Just….breathing…."I panted and Alice smirked, the worry vanishing from her eyes.  
"Yes well, it's probably best we stop now. Mr. Benton is about to come in." she said, helping me back into my chair as we tried to ignore the stares. The cafeteria doors swung open and Mr. Benton, the gym teacher, walked in and froze, taking in the silent and still room.  
"What is going on?" he asked, looking straight at our table, probably because so was everyone else. Nobody replied, all the students too busy waiting to see what was going to happen next. Mr. Benton marched over and leant against our table. "I know something has happened so why don't you save yourselves a lot of trouble and just tell me?" He asked in a tone that told me he was determined to get to the bottom of this.  
"It's nothing, really, just a bet Alice and TJ lost." Edward laughed, choosing a story he knew Mr. Benton would believe.  
"Elaborate." Mr. Benton demanded and Edward sighed in a typical teen fashion.  
"On the weekend we had a race in pairs and the team that lost had to do something embarrassing today." Edward explained.  
"Oh? And what did Alice and _Taylah_ do that was so embarrassing that everyone is still staring?" Emmett began to laugh as he thought of the kiss.  
"They kissed!" Emmett only barely managed to say the words between his laughter. Mr. Benton flushed red and looked very awkward.  
"Oh. Um…well then. Uh, girls, I, um…well…" He muttered before deciding he had no idea what to say and walking away. "Everyone, the show's over!" he announced, bolting from the room as quickly as he could. As soon as he'd left the room began to buzz with three hundred teenagers gossiping. A guy from the next table approached us, a huge grin on his face.  
"So, are you two, like, dating?" he asked, getting a thumbs up from his friends.  
"Are you, like, dumb?" Rosalie asked in a mocking tone. The guy didn't look phased by her attitude.  
"No, seriously, I wanna know." He persisted.  
"Apparently he can't recognize the obvious." I said to Rosalie, smiling as I felt Alice's hand slide into my own under the table. Feeling brave, I pulled my hand and hers onto the table. The guy glanced over and his grin widened.  
"Oh my god, you are!" he seemed incredibly happy about this.  
"Wow this idiot's a real genius." Alice rolled her eyes. "Careful Emmett, he might give you a run for your money." Emmett gave a casual shrug.  
"Nah, I caught on faster than this guy." Emmett said.  
"So, um, can I, like, watch?" the guy asked. Immediately a snarl erupted from several of the vampires around me. One thing you should know about vampires; they are _very_ protective of their family and friends. Even Jasper, who I knew had a hard time accepting my place in Alice's life, was glaring at the teenager. The guy's face paled and he finally realised he had crossed the line but that wasn't going to save him from the angry vampires. Emmett got to his feet and walked quickly around the table, grabbing the guy's arm and holding it slightly harder than an angry human would.  
"That's my sister you're talking about." He growled as the guy squirmed in discomfort.  
"Don't forget TJ." Bella piped up and I groaned. Great, just great, she had to encourage him, didn't she!  
"Let go, man!" the blonde male said as his friends came over to help. Jasper and Edward stood up, flanking either side of Emmett and glaring.  
"Get off him!" a huge, freckly guy demanded, stepping up to Emmett who simply laughed.  
"Not until this idiot apologizes." Emmett tightened his grip a little.  
"God, I'm sorry, ok man?" the guy muttered and Emmett shook his head.  
"Not to me, loser, apologize to them." Emmett swung the blonde guy around so he was looking at Alice and I.  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Emmett let the guy go, laughing mockingly when he lost his balance and toppled onto me.  
"Get off me!" I hissed, not sounding anywhere near as menacing as my vampire friends but scaring him anyway. The guy's friends helped him up and rushed off so he could lick his wounded pride.  
"Are you alright, kitten?" Alice asked, genuinely worried that I was hurt. I laughed cheerily, although I really was touched.  
"I'm not quite that breakable, Alice." I promised her, shivering with pleasure as her hands brushed gently against me, searching for injuries.  
"Are you sure?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Alice, I promise. If I was hurt you'd know."

EPOV

School was hell for the rest of the day, there's no point denying it. Everyone whose mind I could read (everyone other than Bella) was thinking about The Kiss, and yes they were thinking it in capitals. The guys found it a turn on and I had to struggle not to hurt them for the indecent thoughts they had about Alice (who could stand up for herself) and TJ (who couldn't), while the girls seemed to alternate. Some found it to be a turn on as well, with a few resolving to come out as well, while the majority was disgusted. Finally I asked Bella if she could shield the minds of people in the same classes as us, solely so I didn't rip their heads off.

When the final bell rang I bolted for the cars as fast as humanly possible (read, very slowly) but then had to wait for my family members to show up. Surprisingly TJ and Alice arrived first with Bella only a few seconds behind them.  
"Rosalie and Emmett are getting in trouble for indecent acts _again_. They should have learnt by now that the utilities closet isn't exactly the best hiding place." Alice exclaimed, exasperated. TJ burst out laughing at this news.  
"Are you serious?" she asked, doubling over in hysterics when Alice nodded.  
"Esme is going to be angry." Bella said causing TJ to gain control over her laughter.  
"Oh." She said and then. "Damn. Sucks to be them." Indeed it would. _Come on, come on, come on!_ I glanced around to find the person who owned the familiar voice. Ah, there he was coming out of the front door now.  
"Jasper's here." I said, more for TJ's benefit because I was sure Alice knew.  
"Great, do you want us to wait with you?" Alice asked now that everyone she was taking home had arrived.  
"No, I'm fine." I replied and was bombarded by visions of the future as Alice sifted through to make sure I would be fine.  
"Blake is going to come and talk to you. He heard about what happened in the cafeteria." Alice said, again it was more for TJ's benefit than my own.  
"Oh my god! My parents never told him about us?" TJ sounded outraged, her thoughts a swirling storm of fury. Jasper, who had finally reached us after having to walk at a human pace, picked up on her anger and calmed her with his ability. "Tell him the truth." TJ said to me as Alice tugged her arm very gently to get her to step into the yellow Porsche. I nodded in response to TJ's request and leant against my car casually, waiting for Rosalie, Emmett and now Blake.

APOV

Speeding along towards our house I noticed Jasper was unusually impatient. Rather than ask him, given that things between us had been a little tense since TJ had moved here, I quickly scanned his future. Nothing out of the ordinary, the rematch with Emmett (that Jasper would win thanks to yours truly orchestrating a distraction in the form of Rosalie), a quick hunt and finally the after dinner gathering at TJ's house. Oh…TJ's house. Hmm, I could see how that might make Jasper be a little on edge, but impatient? Maybe he just really wanted it to be over. I decided just to ask.  
"What's wrong, Jasper?" He sighed.  
"Can't get anything past you, can I?" He asked and I laughed. I had spoken quickly and low so that, if he wanted, we could keep the conversation secret from my girlfriend, but Jasper replied in his 'human-voice', one that was loud and slow enough that humans could understand.  
"Not in this lifetime." I replied.  
"Well, I've been wanting to ask you something. I'm a little concerned about this meeting at TJ's house…how is it going to go? I mean, I'm not going to hurt anyone?" I shook my head but he didn't look convinced. "How about emotionally? Will I handle it?" Quickly I looked further into the future, to after the gathering. Whilst the meeting itself was a blur thanks to Jacob's presence and the decisions that were yet to be made, the aftermath was clear at the moment. Everyone seemed happy enough, Emmett was going to demand another rematch and Jasper was smiling as he took him up on it, a genuine smile not a forced one. I relaxed.  
"You'll be fine." I assured him and finally he seemed at ease.  
"Thank you." He said and I nodded. TJ, who knew of the history between Jasper and I, looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
"You know, if it's going to cause problems you guys don't have to come." She said although her tone made it clear she wanted us to come. For the first time I realised that I wasn't the only thing tying her to the Cullen clan. Yes I was a big part of it but she felt a genuine love for the others. Not the same love she felt for me, god know, this love was more like that shared between friends and family whilst I was the centre of her universe, but it was good to know that the bonds between her and my family were stronger than just association.  
"We want to come, TJ." Jasper said before I could and I felt her body relax a little.  
"Thank you." She whispered, leaning back against the leather seat and closing her eyes.

The rest of the drive passed in silence, although at my speed it was only a few minutes before we were pulling in to the garage and waiting for TJ to get out of the car. Once Edward was standing by the car when I stopped and he had opened the door for her and apparently, although she said nothing, her thoughts had indicated that she preferred to open her own door. And so, I waited and made no move to help her.  
"Let's go find a place for the rematch." TJ grinned once she was out of the car and I smiled at her enthusiasm. Even Jasper seemed eager, far more enthusiastic now that he knew he wouldn't have a hard time tonight.  
"May I?" I asked, holding out my hands to pick up TJ and put her on my back. The teenager rolled her eyes.  
"You know you don't have to ask." She told me and I nodded.  
"Yes but I feel rude if I don't ask first." She considered that and shrugged.  
"Ok. Well consider this an open invitation to pick me up." Laughed TJ. I grinned, knowing I would always ask and sensing that she knew it too. Lifting her up, I hoisted her onto my back and turned to Jasper.  
"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. We took off, Jasper in the lead as we quickly scoured the area for any large, stable rocks with a reasonably flat surface. It took about five minutes but we finally found one three miles from the house, near a stream. I set TJ down and let her survey the area. She pursed her lips, considering it.  
"Do you think we could bring some more rocks over? Or logs maybe?" she asked, indicating an area. "I think that, with some rocks there to sit on, this would be a nice area." I considered her proposal and decided I liked it.  
"Yes, I think we can find some rocks." I agreed, holding my hand out for her. The warmth sent a shiver through me when she slipped her hand into mine and walked along beside me, very closely. Although the human pace was very slow I didn't mind, it gave me extra time with TJ. Even at a human pace, though, it didn't take long to find some rocks and take them back to the small clearing where my family was already gathered. Esme and Carlisle were there too, in order to make final decisions regarding the winner. Oh, that reminded me; I still needed to talk to Rosalie.  
"Wait here a second." I said to TJ after we placed the rocks in a small curve around the massive boulder.  
"Ok." She agreed easily, settling onto the rock with the best view.  
"Rose, I need a word." I said, dragging my blonde sister out of vampire earshot. "Listen, I've already seen you're going to go along with this. I want you to distract Emmett during the rematch, in _any_ way you see fit." I smiled winningly and gave a quick jump when I saw the smile spreading across her face.  
"_Any_ way?" she asked and I nodded. "Excellent!" That's one of the things I loved about Rosalie, she was willing to go along with my crazy schemes and rarely asked questions provided she got to do something sexual to Emmett.


	8. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters. TJ and her family are mine, as are the annoying school people who I wish I could slap, but they're not in this chapter so that's ok. **

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in posting!!! I promise I'll try to be more regular from now on, it's just been a very bizarre week and the opportunity to write didn't appear. I think you'll agree, however, that the wait was worthwhile. *smiles* **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

APOV

We only had an hour or so to shop, meaning I couldn't examine everything the way I wanted to. TJ walked beside me asking about the rematch.  
"Why did you ask Rosalie to distract Emmett?" she asked and I couldn't help but grin.  
"Well, once I saw me asking her I couldn't very well not ask, could I? Plus, you have to admit it was funny." I cast my mind back, recalling Jasper and Emmett struggling in their arm wrestle, faces screwed up with effort before Rosalie walked behind Emmett, her top sliding off her shoulders, leant down and kissed his throat. Emmett's focus collapsed as he smiled and in that split second Jasper slammed Emmett's hand down through the rock they were wrestling on. The look on Emmett's face had been priceless, although I'm sure he felt like a winner regardless, given the visions I've been plagued with in the half an hour since the match.  
"Here, let's go in here." TJ said pointing at a music store. I sighed; if we went in there I was really going to have to rush to get us outfits in time for the post-dinner meeting.  
"Ten minutes." I compromised, recalculating the schedule in my head. With a cheeky smile TJ bolted into the store, waving at the sales assistants as she moved. I followed, feeling oddly out of place in the predominately rock and metal store. TJ seemed right at home, though, so I slipped past the morbidly dressed individuals loitering by the entrance and followed her scent through to the back of the store.  
"Jack Off Jill?" I asked, picking the CD out of her hands and raising my eyebrows at the band name.  
"They're really good." She insisted and I shrugged.  
"Ok, if you say so." Reading the names of the songs I realised that listening to the CD was going to be an experience and a half.

It had never taken so long to get to 7pm! Finally Esme announced it was time for us to go meet TJ's family. It would look strange if we pulled up in separate cars so we decided to car pool, cramming as many people into one vehicle as possible. Carlisle, Renesmee, Jacob, Esme and I got in the first car while Emmett drove Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Jasper. It was weird to be in such a full car, a little uncomfortable too because of Jacob's stench, not that it was his fault. He was making a valiant effort not to wrinkle his nose in disgust at our scent and so it was the least we could do not to mention the overpowering smell of wet dog.  
"Are you nervous?" Renesmee asked me on the way and I shook my head, smiling at my niece.  
"No, are _you_ nervous?" Renesmee, aka Nessie, looked like she was about 15 or 16, in reality she was 4 years and 5 months.  
"Why would I be nervous?" I shrugged, Nessie never had a problem meeting new people, she was a social butterfly unlike her mother.  
"I don't know. Maybe TJ's parents are allergic to dogs?" I giggled as the teenager gave me an irate glare.  
"That's not funny, Aunty Alice."  
"Just a little bit." Jacob and I said at the same time, grinning. He was long used to dog jokes and we had stopped taking offence to his leech/parasite comments, knowing that despite the enmity between our species we had come to an alliance that had, over the years, turned into a true friendship…except with Rosalie but what was life without a little conflict?  
"Anyway, people prefer dogs to leeches." Jacob continued and Renesmee threw her cell at him.  
"I saw that coming." I said smugly, enjoying the pained look on his face as he rubbed his arm.  
"Thanks for the warning, gypsy fraud." He muttered and I laughed. It was good, the way we could all joke around.  
"Stop it! You are behaving like a pack of strays!" Esme scolded. Well, it was good the way we could all joke around_ most of the time._ Tonight, apparently, was not one of those times.  
"Yes, mama dearest." I smiled angelically and Esme scowled at me.  
"I'm not falling for that, silly." She told me as we climbed out of the car seconds before Emmett pulled up with his crowd. 14 seconds later we were knocking on the door, Esme and Carlisle at the front with me and everyone else standing in a group behind us. The door swung open revealing TJ's parents, a tall brunette woman with a little too much make up and a black haired man who made no effort to disguise his receding hairline. TJ stood behind them, nervously, with Blake who was grinning.  
"Hello, you must be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." TJ's father said, holding out his hand. Carlisle and Esme each shook his hand, glad they had taken my advice and worn gloves.  
"Just Carlisle and Esme." Carlisle corrected the man who smiled.  
"It's nice to finally meet you. Come in, come in. I'm Rex and this is my wife Lauren." TJ's father showed us through to the living room. "Are they all your children?" he asked although it was obvious we couldn't all be related and that Carlisle and Esme were too young to have teenage children.  
"We adopted. Rosalie and Jasper, the blondes, are Esme's sister's twins. Alice, Edward and Emmett are my brother's children and Bella, Renesmee and Jacob are cousins we adopted." Carlisle explained, gesturing at each of us when he said our names. Matthew and Lauren were clearly stunned.  
"Aren't you all, like, together?" Blake asked and Lauren immediately turned to him.  
"Blake!" she scolded but he didn't look embarrassed.  
"What? It's what everyone at school says." He shrugged. Esme cleared her throat.  
"It is true that some of our children are 'together' but not those who share any blood relation. For instance, Emmett and Rosalie are dating but they aren't actually related. The same goes for Bella and Edward." Obviously she couldn't mention Jacob and Renesmee because our story was that they were cousins. Just a little twist Edward had made to the story to keep his daughter's virtue safe for a little longer.  
"What about Alice and TJ?" Blake asked. Before Carlisle or Esme could reply Lauren jumped in.  
"Blake! I told you not to ask questions about _Taylah_ and Alice. You are too young!" O-kay talk about an overprotective mother, the kid was fourteen for crying out loud.  
"Would you like a drink?" Matthew asked in an effort to distract us from his wife's outburst. We all declined politely. TJ, who was sitting on the couch beside me, shifted a little so our bodies were closer together, sending a tingle up my spine. I stopped concentrating on the conversation as it moved around to jobs. Us 'children' migrated to the floor, lounging around watching Blake and Emmett battle it out on Halo 3. The volume was up louder than we usually had it, set for human hearing and extended exposure was likely to become a little painful. Luckily I had a distraction in the form of TJ, who settled into my lap after checking to make sure her parents were engrossed in their conversation. I carefully wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her shoulder. While we sat like that Blake got blasted 15 times by Emmett, who wasn't above using his superior reflexes to kick human ass at video games.  
"Man you're good at this!" Blake exclaimed after the 15th kill. Emmett smiled and nodded, seeing no need to be modest. I suppose when your soul mate is Rosalie some of it rubs off on you. Edward heard my thoughts and smirked at me from where he and Bella sat, leaning against the wall.  
"Can I have a go?" Rosalie asked and Blake grinned thinking he would be able to beat the blonde. I had to fight not to laugh when I saw the outcome. Rosalie was planning on putting Emmett to shame. Edward rolled his eyes while Jasper, sensing Rose's competitive streak and determination, smiled.  
"Sure." The cocky teenager said. Emmett grinned, handing the controller to Rose. TJ moved her hand so it rested on my thigh, causing my unnecessary breath to catch in my throat. My human turned to me and smirked, noticing my reaction to her touch.  
"Ha, now you know what its like." She told me before turning back to watch the game. A small giggle escaped my lips seconds before Rosalie blasted Blake's character. The score was already 4 – 0 in favour of Rose. Blake frowned and leaned closer to the screen as if that would improve his play. My entire family, including TJ, knew it was a lost cause and were enjoying watching him squirm. Rosalie started to show off more, turning her head almost completely away from the screen and talking to Emmett and pretending to scratch an itch with one hand. The teenager barely had a chance to work out where he was before Rosalie killed him again, seemingly without looking at the screen.  
"What!" Blake gaped at Rose, astonishment and respect in his eyes. In the few seconds his eyes were off the screen, Rose slaughtered his character _again_. She smiled at him innocently.  
"You know, you should pay more attention to the game." They only played for a few minutes longer before Blake conceded that Rosalie was far superior to him. Yes, she made him say it and yes he included the 'far'.

Carlisle and Esme didn't like Rex and Lauren overly much although they had been polite enough throughout the visit. Once we were home, however, the pretense was thrown out the window.  
"Oh my god, those people are so shallow!" Esme grouched, getting out of the car with a scowl. I laughed at her, knowing she and Carlisle were going to go upstairs and pay out Lauren and Rex before having wild sex. Disturbing, I know.  
"I'm going -" I began but was cut off by my entire family.  
"To see TJ." They chorused. Smiling, I nodded and disappeared.

It was only 9.30 so TJ was wide awake, despite her parents having ordered her to bed. I grinned at her, slipping through her window.  
"Hey you." She said, holding her blanket up for me to crawl under the covers. I welcomed the invitation, quickly removing my shoes and diving into her bed, pressing my body up to hers and purring softly. The warmth radiating from her was heavenly.  
"Heya." I replied, my lips brushing against her neck, causing her to shiver. She quickly shifted her position so she could kiss me, her soft, warm lips meeting mine and knocking every thought clean out of my head. I rolled my body so that I was on top of her while she lay on her bed facing up at me with a seductive smile curling at the edges of her pink lips. Her warm hands slipped under the fabric of my shirt, running along my sides from my hips up as far as she could. I quickly wriggled out of my shirt, flinging it to the side before she even had the time to register my movement. Realising I was shirtless, TJ giggled softly and kissed the nape of my neck, warming me with her touch. Very gently I pulled her pajama top over her head, careful not to pull too hard or catch her hair.  
"Not fair." She murmured and I tilted my head, looking at her quizzically.  
"You're more dressed than me." She told me and I smiled at her. It was true, she hadn't been wearing anything under her top and so I _was_ more dressed than her. I knew, however, that she was about to alter that fact. Sure enough, I felt her hands creep around me to my back, tickling softly, making their way to the clasp on my bra. Part of me wanted to help her but a bigger part longed to kiss her, despite the distraction it would be. I went for the latter, pressing my lips to hers and closing my eyes. I felt her mouth open slightly and took the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. I heard a muffled moan come from her as her tongue brushed against mine and her fingers expertly released the clasp. Tossing the bra to join the small pile of clothes on the ground, I pressed myself even closer to my gorgeous human, infuriatingly aware of the clothes that still separated us. I broke apart from the kiss briefly to allow TJ a chance to catch her breath and used the opportunity to gently begin massaging her breasts. She groaned, managing to control her breathing surprisingly well although I knew that would change, and lowered her hands so they rested on the top of my jeans. Her blue-grey eyes looked into mine questioningly. I hooked my fingers under her pajama bottoms and began to pull them slowly down, frustrating us both with the pace. She snarled which made me giggle because it was almost exactly like a newborn kitten compared to the tiger growl that burst from me as soon as the laughter finished. Her warm fingers caught hold of the fly on my jeans, pulling it down and brushing against my pants, the warmth on that part of my body feeling electric. With a natural ease she slipped the jeans down my legs, letting them join the rest of our clothes on the ground. I slipped one leg between hers, kissing her throat when she threw her head back and ran her hands through my short hair.  
"A-Alice!" She panted before biting gently on my neck and sucking. I felt her hands leave my hair, trailing down my back slowly, causing me to shiver, before arriving at the only clothing I still wore. I turned my face so our lips met as her fingers edged my pants off. She pushed them as far down as she could, given our position, and I used my feet to kick them loose before turning my attention to the offending item on her. They were purple with a small bow on at the top.  
"Purple?" I asked, kissing her left breast as she ran her hands over mine.  
"Mhmm." She didn't seem capable of words now, settling for commonly used sounds. Her hands ran down my stomach, not stopping until one hand was resting between my legs, her eyes meeting mine with a mischievous glint. I shifted to give her easier access and gave a small whimper as she slid a finger inside me.  
"Oh god." I gasped, thrusting my hips towards her as she began to move her finger in and out of me while her lips brushed against my ear.  
"I love you." She panted, her breath tickling my ear.  
"I live for you." I replied, catching her mouth with mine. It turned out to be a good thing because it muffled the half-scream that escaped me the next second when her hand sped up. I couldn't take much more. Suddenly her hand was gone and she was pulling away from the kiss. I groaned with pleasure and frustration as she pushed me onto my back and slipped down the bed, pushing my legs further apart. The warmth of her hand was nothing compared to the fire of her tongue as it slipped inside me, replacing her hand. I gave an unintelligible scream, the ecstasy of the orgasm sending any coherent thoughts straight out of my head. The next second TJ reappeared beside me, wrapping her arms around my body with a grin on her face.  
"Oh for that you will pay." I promised her, rolling her onto her back and sitting on top of her. She laughed, pulling me down to kiss her. While she was distracted by the kiss I pushed two fingers into her, her scream of surprise and pleasure muffled by the kiss, thankfully. I moved my hand quickly and expertly, slowing when I felt her nearing her climax, pulling away deliberately and kissing her throat.  
"A-Alice, please." She managed to pant. Deciding I'd teased her enough, I moved my hand faster and faster until I felt her come.  
"Happy?" I asked, curling up next to her. She smiled at me, wrapping her warm arms around me.  
"As long as you're with me." She told me, kissing me gently, without the feverish urgency we'd both felt earlier. "You know, if I was a vampire we could do this all day." I grinned, imagining the possibilities that would be open once she was a vampire.  
"I'll change you, but not until we're both ready." I promised and she smiled, satisfied. Exhausted and content, my little kitten drifted to sleep, our naked bodies pressed together as we held each other.


	9. Tuesday and Beyond

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, it's all mine!!! *Steph Meyer glares at me* Ok, fine, we **_**both**_** own Twilight. *Steph Meyer glares more* Ok, ok, **_**you**_** own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Yes this chapter is shorter than any of the others but I felt bad about the long gap between updates so I decided to give you two in quick succession. Hence, one is shorter. By the way, I am Australian (that's why they're holidaying in Australia) so I may make some references to things you don't understand. Just ask me….or Google it (ADRENALINE RUSH!!!)**

**TJ POV**

I was roused from my deep slumber by a pair of cool hands shaking me and a low, urgent voice hissing in my ear.  
"Wake up, TJ!" I forced my eyes open, my vision blurry for a second but clearing quickly and settling on Alice, who wore a panicked expression.  
"What's wrong?" I asked groggily, sitting up and realising I was cooler than normal. Confused, I glanced down and realised I was still undressed. "Shit." I swore, scrambling for the clothes Alice was holding out to me.  
"Mega shit, your mother is about to come and wake you for school." Alice agreed, making me dress even faster. Naturally, Alice was already dressed and looking perfect. Once I was completely dressed I dove under the covers of my bed and looked at Alice, ignoring the sound of my mother's feet walking up the stairs.  
"Will you be at school?" I asked, concerned that our actions the night before might have caused her regret. Of course, Alice saw through my question to what I was really asking. She darted forward and kissed my lips gently.  
"I'll be there, my love." She promised before vanishing through my window. I sighed, listening to the nearing sound of my mother's footsteps and realising I needed to pretend to be asleep. I closed my eyes the same second she opened the door and flicked on the light.  
"Taylah! Wake up, it's time for school!" My mother said loudly, walking over and jostling my shoulder. I groaned and rolled so I was facing her, rubbing my eyes as if I'd just woken.  
"What's the time?" I asked blearily, or at least in my best imitation of it.  
"Quarter past seven, now get up." I could still taste Alice on my lips. The contrast between the angel who had woken me and the woman who thought she had was so dramatic that I almost giggled. Almost. Instead, I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, preparing for yet another day of monotonous school. I wondered vaguely how the vampires managed to sit through it, year after year, decade after decade. It would drive me nuts, especially if Alice wasn't there.

Blake decided to stick with me once we entered the school grounds. There was lots of staring and whispers as I walked over to the Cullens, Blake by my side.  
"You know it's probably damaging to your reputation to be seen with me today." I told him. "I really don't mind if you go off with your friends." By the time the words were out of my mouth we'd reached the pale family. I wrapped my arms around Alice in a welcoming hug and was pleased when she returned it whole heartedly.  
"TJ, you're my sister! I'm not gonna abandon you just coz you got a girlfriend. And I'm not gonna let anyone pay you out." It was a sweet thing for him to say, even though I doubted anyone would say anything now that Emmett, Edward and Jasper had made it clear that they were protective of us. Still, it was nice. "Besides, you were right, the Cullens are nice. I reckon we could be friends." He added, grinning at the three guys. I rolled my eyes while everyone but Edward looked at us, confused.  
"On our second day of school Blake said you guys were freaks and I told him off." I explained, blushing. I wondered what Blake would say if he knew the truth about them, not that I had any intention of letting him find out.  
"Ah, well, you're pretty cool regardless. Shit at Halo, though." Emmett laughed, clapping Blake gently on the shoulders. Rose, Alice and I began talking about Rose's attempts at bringing my standard on Guitar Hero up to her liking.  
"You're doing ok, but if you come over today we'll get you through another few songs. Oh, and you've officially graduated from easy." Rose announced and I grinned proudly.  
"Thanks Rose, one of these days I'm gonna kick your butt!" I told her and Alice laughed, stroking my hair fondly.  
"Alright then, when you beat expert we'll have a match." Rose told me, holding out her hand. Not wanting to seem like a coward, I shook her hand before I had a chance to think about what I was doing.  
"Five, four, three, two, one." Alice counted and a group of Blake's friends began to walk over. Rosalie and I both rolled our eyes.  
"Show off." We muttered at the same time, although I gave Alice a quick, loving kiss to show I didn't really mean it.  
"Blake, my man, what's up?" One of the teens asked, his pants hanging precariously low around his butt. I giggled, imagining his embarrassment if they fell. Edward, seeing the images in my mind, shot a pained look at me.  
"Yeah, not much, man, just chillin'." Blake replied, looking edgily from his friends to mine.  
"So, um, we were wondering if you're still hanging with us?" Apparently Blake's friend liked to get straight to the point.  
"Yeah, but I'm hanging with these guys too. No rule says I can't have two groups." His friend looked nervously at Emmett and nodded.  
"Yeah that's true." The teen agreed reluctantly.  
"Look, man, I know you don't like the Cullens and you heard about my sis being involved with Alice, but if you don't like it back off and shut up, coz I'm not gonna put up with anyone badmouthing them or TJ." Blake's friend looked shocked but quickly covered it up with his 'I'm so cool' façade.  
"That's cool! Not a problem, Blake." The group left, leaving Blake behind with us.  
"Blake, I appreciate it and everything but you don't need to lose your friends for me." I looked from him to his retreating friends.  
"TJ, chill, it's ok. They're still my mates but I had to set the boundaries. I'll talk to them in class." He assured me.  
"Which is about to start." Alice chimed in. "What do you have first today?" she asked me.  
"Math." I announced happily. I usually hated math but Alice and I had taken to sending notes throughout the lesson.  
"Great, let's go get our books." Alice dragged me away, Edward and Jasper both looking awkward.  
"Alice, you realise it's the last week of school. We're not going to learn anything." She just smiled at me, pulling me into the classroom closest to my locker.  
"Oh I don't know about that. I think we did some learning last night." Alice grinned. I smirked at her.  
"Pity Sarah's not here for this, I heard she's been wanting to study anatomy." A low snarl erupted from Alice at the mention of my former friend.  
"She doesn't study the same anatomy." Alice told me and I swatted her gently.  
"That's true, but if we have time before math maybe we could do a little studying?" Alice smiled, carrying me to the teacher's desk and sitting me on it. She leant very close to me, so our lips were touching but it wasn't a kiss, yet.  
"We have time." She whispered, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke, before I leant forwards and turned the lip-brush into a real kiss. I felt her hand sliding up my leg, under the skirt I'd worn today and I instinctively moved my legs a little further apart, letting my own hand slip under her shirt to rest against the cool skin on her waist. Someone cleared their voice and Alice jumped back, only just managing to keep at human speed.  
"Lose another bet, did you?" Miss Canavan, the school guidance counsellor, asked. I blushed, getting off the desk and straightening my skirt.  
"Sorry, Miss." I muttered, mortified, taking Alice's hand and preparing to leave. Miss Canavan held her hand out to stop us.  
"Girls, I heard about what you did yesterday and, well, I'm glad. It's about time someone shook up this sleepy old town." She smiled at us and disappeared, leaving the both of us frozen in astonishment.  
"Well, I didn't see that coming did you?" I asked Alice and she slowly shook her head.  
"No, it must have been a spur-of-the-moment thing." Alice replied before realising I hadn't been referring to her visions. "Come on, let's get to class." She said, and we ran hand in hand to our class, completely forgetting about the books we had supposedly gone to get.

_Friday Evening_

Carlisle, Alice and I were riding together to the airport, with the others spread out between Esme's car and Emmett's jeep. Although we had a fair amount of luggage it was nowhere near the amount I had expected of the Cullens. Seeing my surprised expression, Alice had explained to me that they were planning on buying most of the items they needed once in Australia.  
"It's winter there, so we'll need to at least pretend to be cold." She had told me before we got into the car. Now we were listening to a CD that Alice had strongly objected to but Carlisle had overruled her, claiming that being both the driver and the eldest vampire gave him the right to choose the music. At first I had been unsure as to whether I wanted to listen to the CD entitled "Carlisle's Compilation Volume 32", now I was sure I didn't. It was filled with the kind of songs I expected Emmett to like, or maybe a five year old Jacob, not the local vampiric doctor. The current song was a jingle from an Australian ad for something called Vegemite. All the songs were either Australian themed or originated there.  
"Our mummy says we're growing stronger every single week, because we love our vegemite, we all adore our vegemite, it puts a rose in every cheek!" Carlisle sang causing Alice and me to exchange horrified looks, my hands flying to the door handle and tugging uselessly. "I put the child lock on." Carlisle grinned before throwing himself whole-heartedly into the next verse. This was going to be a _long_ trip.


	10. Leaving

**Disclaimer: Nobody who was in Twilight belongs to me. The various random characters I have created are mine, as is TJ and her entire family. Have fun reading while I go bask in the glory of owning Twilight…damn it, that was just a dream. **

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, we had a family tragedy and afterwards I was too upset to even consider writing properly, I probably would have killed a character or something. Also, Pablo Rodriguez is a fictional character who I made up because I am one of the least fashion conscious people I know so I have no idea who is really a good designer.**

Esme POV

The airport was crowded and noisy, filled with stressed parents, overworked employees and rowdy children. You'd think when your children are all about 100 years old you can quit worrying about whether or not they'll behave, but apparently not. I sighed when Emmett caught sight of the luggage travelator that carried passenger's bags in circles until they picked them up, knowing he would find something to do with it.  
"Emmett, you are _not_ going near that." I said, pointing at it and giving him my best evil eye. "Rose, if I see him _anywhere_ near it I will personally make sure you two have separate rooms for the entire trip." Both Emmett and Rosalie gave me horrified looks which I chose to ignore, turning my attention to the other pranksters I'd raised. Alice and TJ were nowhere to be found and Edward and Bella were snickering softly whilst Jasper was looking thoroughly confused. Jacob had already bolted to the nearest food outlet while Renesmee was listening to her iPod.  
"What's happened?" I asked Edward, eyeing him suspiciously and beckoning Carlisle over. Edward struggled to answer me.  
"A-Alice thinks its time for TJ to have a human minute and she's sent Jacob off to buy food." Edward gasped between laughter. I groaned. I loved Alice, she was a wonderful soul and her heart was in the right place but she tended to take things a little too far.  
"Where did she send Jacob?" Carlisle asked, taking control of the situation. Edward gave brief directions and Carlisle disappeared as fast as human-speed allowed him, muttering under his breath about over-enthusiastic daughters and stupid wolves. Rosalie laughed at the last bit.  
"Jasper?" I asked, turning back to my final child who had been quiet the entire time. He quickly covered up his confused expression but I had seen it earlier.  
"I should check in." He responded, heading towards the check in desk.  
"Jasper." I layered my tone with determination, frustration and worry in an effort to get him to stop. Slowly, for a vampire, he turned to look at me.  
"Esme?" My newest son responded, meeting my gaze and holding it.  
"What's wrong?" My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew he heard it perfectly. With a sigh, he shook his head and took a step closer to me.  
"I'm just lonely, Esme. That's all." Astonishment flickered briefly across his face as if he couldn't believe what he'd said, which told me it was the truth. I pulled him into a hug, knowing that if I could cry tears would be streaming down my cheeks by now.  
"Oh, Jasper! I'm sure you'll meet someone. A handsome, wonderful man like you won't be single for long; you just have to open yourself up to romance." I assured him, feeling his movement when he bobbed his head in acceptance of my answer.  
"Whoa, look at her!" a teenage boy said quietly to his friend, pointing to someone behind me. I felt Jasper's chest begin to rumble a fraction of a second before a snarl ripped through him. I spun around to see who the boy was talking about and saw Jasper's past love, Alice, walking towards us with TJ at her side. Jasper walked casually over to the boy, who was standing close enough that a human could have heard his words.  
"Seen anyone hot?" Jasper asked the guy who grinned and gestured towards Alice.  
"Yeah, man, look at her!" The guy looked like he was in heaven as he salivated over my daughter. Jasper got a dangerous smile on his face, having played the guy right into his hands.  
"She's not your type." Jasper told him. _Or species._ I couldn't help but add mentally. Edward shot a look at me and I lowered my eyes apologetically. It was mean of me to think that, and irrational. I loved TJ; it didn't bother me that she was human, just as it had never bothered me when Bella was human.  
"Oh, yeah, how do you know?" The cocky teen asked my angry son.  
"Put it this way, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my sister." Jasper snarled, stalking away from the mortified boy and joining up with Alice and TJ who had been walking slowly towards us throughout the entire encounter, Alice with a smirk and TJ struggling to control her laughter as Alice relayed the story. Noticing that the boy was still watching, TJ lent over and kissed Alice passionately. The boy and his friend gave a strangled noise before catching Jasper's eye and turning away, risking quick peeks at the couple. Rosalie smirked at them, wrapping her arm around Emmett who looked at them menacingly until they finally gave up on watching.

**TJ POV**

Esme, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I made our way quickly to the check-in terminals where there was a massive line and several harassed-looking staff looking nervously at the queue and one even sighed when our group joined the line. Out of all the vampires only one commented on the queue.  
"I thought you said this was the _best_ time to check in, Alice." Emmett groaned.  
"It is." Alice replied shortly, clearly frustrated at the line. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper nudge Emmett and frown, giving a small shake of his head, discouraging further comment from Emmett.  
"Um, don't laugh coz I only just realised, but where are Carlisle and Jacob?" I asked and everyone bar Alice began to laugh.  
"Well, see, TJ, Alice sent Jacob for food and Edward told Esme and Carlisle ran after him because Jacob was going to get _lots_ of food. My guess is they are still arguing over exactly how much food to get." Bella chuckled. I cringed; thinking of piles upon piles of food and a very sore stomach. Edward smirked at me and I poked my tongue out at the smug vampire.

We were nearly at the front of the queue when Carlisle and Jacob joined us, laden with too much food. Naturally the tourists behind us in the queue complained greatly to Carlisle and Jacob joining us, although nobody actually confronted them. I was so used to Jacob's easy going personality that I'd almost forgotten that most people saw him as intimidating and, well, huge. To me he was a microwaved Emmett; funny, caring, crude, protective but a few degrees hotter than natural.  
"Next please!" called a brunette lady with a little too much make up and a friendly smile. We grabbed our suitcases, well the vampires and Jacob grabbed the suitcases, and I carried nothing, being the weakest. Even my carry on luggage was taken from me, slung casually over Alice's shoulder.  
"Hello, how are you today?" the nice lady asked as we approached her counter.  
"Very well thank you, yourself?" Esme replied, handing our tickets over as Emmett lifted the first suitcase onto the conveyer belt beside the lady's desk.  
"I'm fine thank you. Ok, so you're going to Brisbane, Australia, with a stop over in Singapore." It wasn't a question the way she said it so nobody said anything. "Now, I need to see ID from everyone. Do you all have some form of ID?" She looked doubtfully at Alice who looked annoyed as she held out her learners permit. I found it amusing that Alice had to have an adult in the car with her, given that she probably had more driving experience than the person who gave her the permit. After checking our ID (I only had my school ID from my old school) she handed back our tickets and sent us on our way, reminding us several times that we were after Gate 16.

The gate was easy to find, with its huge numbers above it and the large number of seats planted in front to give people somewhere to wait for the doors to open. We chose a group of seats in two rows that faced one another and Jacob handed some food to me and Renesmee. There was no shortage of seats but Alice pulled me onto her lap, wrapping her arms around me and purring while I ate. I leant against her cool body, pushing the food away and snuggling closer, aware of the fact that a few people were staring. After some time an announcement came over the intercom stating that passengers travelling first class to Australia on Flight 146 were able to begin boarding. Naturally we all sprung to our feet, not wanting to endure the boredom of the waiting area any longer. Only a few other people got to their feet, a balding businessman with a leather briefcase, and a middle aged couple with two children aged about 10 or 11. They looked irritated when they realised that we, too, would be travelling first class, and the female looked over us with disdain, taking in Jacob's shabby attire and my punk look before settling on the designer outfits Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Alice sported. Her eyes took on a new shine as she saw Rosalie's shoes.  
"I'm sorry, dear, but I must ask, where did you get your shoes?" She simpered, smiling sweetly at Rose who just raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, dear, but I must tell you that these were a gift from a friend, Pablo Rodriguez." Rose answered, naming the man who had recently shot to fame for his amazing shoe and clothing designs. Rumour had it that Gucci were trying to get him to work for them because they were afraid he would become too popular and overtake them. The lady's eyes widened and she began trying to befriend Rose, offering her a breath mint and moving to link arms. Rosalie pulled away hastily and moved to the other side of Emmett. The lady took one look at Emmett's size, and the fact that Jacob was standing right behind him, and backed away. Her husband seemed to be a bit of a push-over, he'd watched the whole encounter without uttering a word and now he pulled the children away, calling to his wife. The older child, a girl, seemed to have a bit of a smirk on her face, I think she enjoyed seeing her mother put in place.

We had to wait nearly half an hour before takeoff but I didn't mind, first class is great! There were two air-hostesses, who were at the front of the cabin and looked out every few minutes to see that everyone was ok, plus each seat had a very nice LCD TV, small but still, I hadn't expected anything. Alice and I were nearly lost in our seats; they were so big and plushy. Behind us Emmett and Rosalie were talking about their plans for Australia, thankfully they left the bedroom plans unsaid. Carlisle turned around in his seat to smile at Alice and me from his spot one row ahead.  
"Excited?" He asked happily. Alice was having issues controlling her enthusiasm as it was, although outwardly she looked calm. I just knew Alice and saw the tiny smile on her face, the slight bounce when we'd been walking in, and the way that one fist was clenched against impatience whilst the other held my hand.  
"Very." We said at the same time and I giggled.  
"Jinx." I told her and she poked her tongue out at me.  
"We are under a roof so it bounces back to you." She informed me and I glowered. I'd been hoping she didn't notice that. I stopped a passing hostess and mimed for pen and paper while Alice looked on in amusement. The hostess gave me a very weird look but provided the writing utensils. I quickly scribbled 'what's my name' and held it up for Emmett and Rose to see.  
"T-" Rose began but she stopped, seeing Alice's smirk and clueing in. "Um, I think it might begin with T, what do you think Emmett?" The massive vampire was shaking with suppressed laughter as I glared at his blonde sometimes-wife.  
"Uh, Tiffany?" He asked and I threw the pen at him. Carlisle and Esme turned around. Apparently they had been having a conversation and deliberately ignoring us.  
"What's going on?" Esme asked and Alice quickly explained while I sat there like a good little jinxed mute.  
"She jinxed me but we're under a roof so she's jinxed instead." Alice grinned. Esme rolled her eyes.  
"TJ, TJ, TJ." She said and I smirked while Alice scowled.  
"Thank you, Esme." At that moment the intercom crackled to life.  
"Just letting you all know that we will commence takeoff in approximately two minutes. The destination is Australia with a stop over in Singapore. Enjoy the flight." Came the robotic but friendly voice of one of the already bored staff members.  
"Ok, let's play!" Emmett cried the second the plane took off. Edward and Esme groaned but everyone else, including Carlisle, seemed enthusiastic about the idea. I leant even closer to Alice.  
"What is Emmett on about?" I stage whispered, knowing every vamp and wolf on the plane could hear me anyway. Alice grinned and I half expected her to rub her hands together in childish glee.  
"Oh, TJ, it's going to be so much fun!"

**Hehehe, I'm stopping there. Mostly because I haven't decided yet what they are going to play. Anyway let me know what you all think because I've gotten very few reviews. ************ meant to be a sad face.**


	11. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yada yada yada. Same old. If I did, though, you know who my couple would be. Team Alice all the way! (Though I wouldn't mind being Team Emmett **_**too**_** much.)**

**TJ POV**

I huddled up next to Alice, wide eyed and anxious, as we flew 20 thousand feet above the surface of the earth, surrounded by vampires. Emmett's smile was making me even more nervous.  
"We're going to play the Lying Game." Emmett announced joyfully.  
"What's that?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know. His grin became even more pronounced.  
"Basically we take it in turns to say something about ourselves and everyone else has to decide of we are lying or not. If we are lying and get caught out we have to do a dare but if we aren't and get accused the accuser has to do a dare." It didn't sound like there was a point to this game or a definite way of winning, but it would pass the time so I was game. The youngest child in the family that was sharing the cabin with us started tugging on his mother's arm.  
"Mummy, I wanna play with them." He badgered. The women scowled, not wanting to draw attention to herself after her run in with Rosalie earlier, but the child was insistent. Sighing, she got up and walked over to us, children in tow.  
"Excuse me." She cleared her throat, looking at Carlisle and Esme.  
"Yes?" Esme asked politely even though she knew what the lady wanted.  
"I was wondering if you would mind having two extra players?" The woman was looking everywhere but at Rosalie and Emmett, probably still embarrassed. Carlisle smiled in a friendly manner after a quick glance at Alice who nodded a little.  
"It's fine by us." He told the woman, who smiled gratefully and left her two children in the care of the vampires. I got out of my seat, sitting on Alice's lap instead so that the two children could share my seat.  
"Ok, I'll start." Rosalie said. "My secret is that two weeks ago I went shopping and bought Emmett a whole new outfit he didn't know about until now."  
"Does anyone challenge her?" Carlisle asked and we all shook our heads. "Were you lying?" Rosalie shook her head and Emmett sighed.  
"Great." He mumbled irritably although I knew secretly he was happy.  
"Ok, my turn!" Bella grinned. "Hmm, ok, I have a secret love for Gossip Girl."  
"You lie!" Jacob yelped, horrified at the thought.  
"No, she doesn't." Edward grimaced. "I have to tape it for her if she can't get to a TV in time."  
"Oh, Bella, that's embarrassing." I teased and if the vampire could have blushed she would have. She settled for hanging her head, pretending to look ashamed.  
"Ah, well, we all have our guilty pleasures." She replied.  
"So, Bella, what does Jacob have to do?" Esme asked and Jacob winced. Naturally with two children near by the dare couldn't be too outlandish or rude.  
"Jacob has to…" she trailed off, thinking.  
"Kiss her." The oldest child said, pointing at Rosalie. I choked on my laughter and Rosalie, Jacob, Emmett and Renesmee all growled.  
"Yes. Yes, I think that will do nicely." Bella sounded pleased with the idea. "Kiss her, Jacob." Jacob gave Bella a filthy glare before walking over to Rose, looking very uncomfortable. Suddenly he smiled, took Rose's hand and kissed it quickly. Bella scowled but the dare was complete. Jacob returned to his seat and Rosalie rubbed her hand against her chair in an effort to remove Jacob's saliva from her skin.  
"I'll go now. My favourite animal is the wolf." Everyone rolled their eyes except the two children who didn't understand the reference.  
"Um, lie?" The young boy asked uncertainly.  
"Are you asking or accusing?" Carlisle asked and the boy gave it some thought.  
"Accusing." The boy replied, although he still sounded unsure.  
"No, it's not a lie." Jacob said. "Your dare can be to do the Chicken Dance." He didn't want to be too hard on the kids so he chose an easy dare that wasn't overly humiliating. The boy still acted like it was an awful dare.  
"What! No fair!" Despite his protests he got to his feet and gave a half-hearted attempt at the Chicken Dance that looked more like someone waving their hands and turning on the spot than it did any recognizable dance.  
"Is it my turn?" The boy asked.  
"Sure." Rosalie said with a smile.  
"Cool. My name is Nathan." His sister said nothing and so I made no effort to accuse him. Edward, on the other hand, smirked.  
"If you're going to lie you should have chosen something better than that." Edward said and the boy pouted.  
"How did you know?" He asked sulkily.  
"I'm good at reading people." Edward replied truthfully, leaving out that he was even better at reading people's minds. "You have to put your shoes on the wrong feet." The boy grinned and swapped them over easily.  
"Who's turn now?" He asked.  
"Mine." Edward replied easily before tilting his head in mock consideration. "Hmm, ok, my favourite song is Claire De Lune." Nobody said anything. It just seemed like such an Edward song that even I, who had known him for only a short time, didn't consider accusing him.  
"Nobody thinks he's lying?" Carlisle asked, not bothering to wait for a response before continuing. "Ok, someone else go." Alice elbowed me.  
"You go." She whispered even though all the vamps could hear her.  
"I'm wearing blue underwear." I stated boldly, trying to keep from blushing and furiously controlling my thoughts so that Edward didn't have an unfair advantage. Everyone stared at me, not sure how to respond to that one. I felt icy fingers reach for the top of my jeans and tug slightly before I could react.  
"Liar." Alice declared a satisfied smile on her face. "But I approve." She whispered very quietly in my ear.  
"You cheated!" Emmett complained, his competitive streak having been rubbed the wrong way by Alice's investigation.  
"No, the rules never stated that we have to decide our answer based solely on their words." Pointed out Alice. The game broke down into a squabble over the rules, Esme and Carlisle sighing as if this happened frequently. I let my head fall against Alice's shoulder, vaguely aware of the two children returning to their parents, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

We were about to land when I woke, sluggish from sleep but comfortably wrapped in Alice's cool grip. I yawned and smiled at her, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and feeling like a kitten.  
"Naw, so cute!" she teased, pinching one of my cheeks gently in the manner of the over-zealous auntie every child attempts to avoid. "Sleep well?" my angel asked, her hands working deftly to strap me into my seat in preparation for the landing.  
"Very. What did you do while I snoozed?" I asked, imagining the long and boring journey with distaste. I had never been a fan of plane rides, spending so much time in a little metal cylinder, zooming around the world and trapped, it was just unnatural!  
"Watched you sleep, did some drawing, the usual." Alice poked her tongue out at me.  
"Don't tempt me." I scolded before leaning forward and kissing her lips gently. Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart, my face turning red as I saw the woman Rosalie had encountered earlier glaring at us, venom in her stare.  
"Is there a problem?" I asked, angered by her constant, irritating interference.  
"I'm sorry I just don't agree with your actions." The woman said her voice scathing.  
"Oh, and what is it precisely that you don't agree with?" Alice enquired, controlling her rage better than me but only just. This seemed to be a question the lady had been hoping someone would ask.  
"Well, for one you are publically flaunting your…abnormal choices, influencing _my children_ by your behaviour. For another," she shot a disgusted look at Carlisle and Esme before continuing. "You're _related_! You really shouldn't be allowing something as filthy as this." She told them. The vampire 'children' were all snarling quietly.  
"Actually Alice and TJ are not related. Alice is our foster daughter and TJ is her girlfriend who we invited with us for the holiday. As for the homosexual aspect, that's not an issue and I would appreciate it if you kept your prejudices to yourself." Carlisle responded, rage adding an almost unnoticeable snarl to his voice, just enough to intimidate the woman.  
"It's wrong! It shouldn't be allowed!"  
"You would take away someone's soul mate simply because you disagree with same-sex relationships?" asked Carlisle in a level tone. The woman spluttered angrily before replying.  
"You don't know they are soul mates! They're what, 16? They can't know at that age!" she was clutching at straws and she knew it.  
"Actually we _do_ know. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand, though." I growled, sick of her pathetic prejudices and irritating voice. "How long until the plane lands?" I asked Alice, deliberately looking away from the woman. I knew I was acting immature but I didn't care.  
"Um, TJ, the plane _has_ landed." Alice told me, helping me to my feet with a giggle.  
"I knew that! I was just testing you." I blushed, seeing the laughter in Emmett's eyes.  
"Aw, silly human." He grinned. I swatted him, embarrassment making me irritable as well as the conversation we'd just finished.

Singapore airport was awesome! Alice and I rushed around, exploring the shops and amusing one another with our silly antics. Alice got a great photo of me wearing a massive hat, those sunglasses that make everyone look like bugs, a multi-coloured scarf and holding a hand-fan. We'd been exploring for nearly two hours before my stomach gave an almost inaudible grumble, a plea for food. I hadn't even noticed I was hungry.  
"Oh, I knew I'd forgotten something. That's right, you're human!" Alice teased, dragging me to the eatery. While I ate, Alice and I just sat and talked, ignoring the bustle of people around us and the impending flight. I knew Alice would get us there in plenty of time; she of perfect timing.  
"Where are we staying in Brisbane?" I asked, having only just realised I had no idea what the itinerary was.  
"We're going to stay in a number of hotels over the time; we don't like to spend all our holiday time in the one place. Plus, you've never been to Australia. Neither have Bella, Nessie or Jacob." Alice explained, watching me bite into a hamburger. The second I was finished Alice had my hand in hers and was pulling me towards the gate with an urgency I didn't understand.  
"Alice, they haven't even put over the call yet!" I protested, trying desperately to keep up with the vampire.  
"I know but, you'll see." She smiled, swerving around the gate and through a door to the side. We were in a massive room decorated with elegant yet practical furniture and a massive lounge overlooked by a 106 cm LCD TV.  
"Where are we?" I asked, sure that just a second ago we had been tearing through Singapore airport. Alice giggled at my bemused expression.  
"We're in the First Class waiting lounge. Nobody else is in first class for this flight so nobody will disturb us in here." She pulled me towards her, running her nails along my arms and causing me to shiver. I couldn't resist, I leant forward and kissed her full, perfect lips, barely noticing when she lay on the couch, I just automatically followed, positioning myself on top of her.  
"I love you." I whispered, running my hands through her dark hair, loving the texture.  
"And I love you." Alice replied, tilting her head back so I had better access to her throat. I smiled, pressing my lips to her neck in quick, gentle butterfly kisses for a few seconds before biting down very gently, afraid of hurting her despite her vampirism. A moan escaped my angel's lips, her hands sliding under my top and resting on my waist.  
"Oof." I gasped when Alice quickly flipped me over, switching our positions and knocking the air out of me. She giggled, letting me get my breath before catching my mouth with hers and slipping her icy tongue between my teeth. My fingers worked quickly to remove her top, taking advantage of her distraction.  
"That's…..n….not fair…..TJ." Alice protested, finding it difficult to speak as my tongue ran along her collarbone.  
"What's not fair?" I asked, amused that my speech was still intact while hers was, well, not.  
"You're still……dressed." She managed to tell me as her hands made their way through my hair and my mouth explored the nape of her neck.  
"Are you going to change that?" I asked and her hands immediately left my hair, my top pulled over my head faster than I would have believed possible. She smiled approvingly at the black lace bra I wore underneath.  
"We don't…..have long." Gasped Alice, shivers running through her as my nails ran along her spine towards the clasp on her bra. I pouted.  
"How….long? Oh god!" I found it difficult to speak as her hand slid under my skirt and rested barely an inch from my underwear. Even in my distracted state I found it relatively easy to undo the clasp and slide her bra from her body, smiling in appreciation.  
"Ten minutes." Alice said and my smile grew wider.  
"We have time." I told her before placing my mouth on her right nipple, kissing and sucking as if my life depended on it. I felt my skirt slide down my legs and broke away, turning my attention to her designer jeans.  
"Couldn't you have worn something with better access?" I asked and she smirked at me, placing my hand on her jean button.  
"Nope." She told me as I set to work, deliberately letting my hand rest for longer than necessary on the zip, smiling at the look on her face. I decided to make shorter work of the task and, when I pulled her jeans down I slipped my fingers under her underwear, pulling those down at the same time. She growled but not angrily. As I threw her clothes to the side she pulled my own underwear off before pinning my hands above my head and pressing her lips to mine. For nearly a minute all she did was kiss me, which was heaven in itself but I could think of better places for her to kiss. Finally she pulled back so I could breathe and I took the opportunity to push her onto her back and crawl on top.  
"I am going to make you scream my name." I promised, licking my way down. Reaching my destination, I moved her legs further apart and slipped two fingers inside her, smiling as she arched her back and thrust her hips into my hand, forcing my fingers deeper into her. I made as if to pull them out, hearing the whimper that escaped her, before sliding them back, faster than before. Picking up the rhythm, my fingers slid in and out, faster and harder as Alice began to pant despite the fact that she didn't need to breathe.  
"Oh god, TJ!" She moaned as my mouth caught one of her nipples.  
"Louder." I told her, kissing her stomach and rubbing her clit with my thumb. I knew she was close to orgasm, her thrusts had become more frantic and her voice had a rough edge to it as she screamed.  
"TJ! God!" I grinned. Her eyes were closed. Perfect. Without breaking the rhythm, I lowered myself and licked the inside of her thigh, as close as I could get with my hand in the way. The shock and warmth pushed her over the edge and she bit into the couch to stop the scream from being heard by any humans outside. I was still smirking when I felt hands around my middle, my back pressing against the couch and Alice's fingers slip into me. I gasped, shocked, and my hips moved towards her on their own accord. Her lips were moving quickly and gently over my stomach as her hand moved in and out with a speed I'm sure no human could match. Strange noises came from my throat, almost as if I were choking, one hand clutching at the couch while the other entangled in her short black hair. I knew I was close to the edge, when her fingers went deeper than before. A strangled cry tore through my lips as ecstasy flooded through me. Alice slowly withdrew her hand, licking her fingers clean before wriggling up to lay beside me, our arms around one another.  
"Well that was something else." I said after a minute or two of silence. Alice murmured her agreement, her breath tickling my neck. We stayed perfectly still for perhaps another thirty seconds before Alice stretched and helped me to my feet.  
"We have to get dressed, they're waiting for us." She sighed, grabbing a bunch of the clothes and quickly sorting them. "Here, these are yours." She tossed a small bundle over to me and I dressed quickly, unsurprised to see her fully dressed by the time I was half done.  
"Ok, ready." I said a few seconds later, running my fingers through my hair and stepping into my ballet flats.  
"Come on." Alice took my hand and led me from the room. Her entire family was waiting by the gate, tickets and passports in hand. Emmett smirked at us. Jasper was deliberately looking away, apparently concentrating on the light. I felt a pang of guilt, remembering that he had once been Alice's lover. It couldn't be easy for him, knowing she had found another, and it would be even harder for him right now, feeling the lust, love and contentment radiating from us and smelling me all over her. Edward looked at me and smiled a little.  
"He'll be fine." He said. Esme tilted her head curiously and Edward quickly explained. Jasper looked upset and turned to face me fully.  
"TJ, I'm sorry if I've made you think I'm not happy for you both. Yes, it's hard for me but I don't begrudge you anything." He hugged me, even though I'm sure I smelt strongly of Alice.  
"Thank you. That means a lot to me, Jasper. I really want us to be able to be friends, despite the history." I told him, grateful that he didn't hate me. He smirked.  
"Now why on earth would I want to be friends with a little scoundrel like you, huh? Scrawny little thing that you are." He teased. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Emmett edge over to Alice, sidling up beside her.  
"Good score." I heard him say and I blushed. Alice just smiled good naturedly.  
"Better than you know, Emmett." Everyone laughed at the look on Emmett's face, even Rosalie, as we headed onto the plane. This plane trip wouldn't be as long, but it was still long enough. Curling up next to Alice, ignoring my seat, I felt my eyes begin to close.  
"Aw, looks like you wore the human out." Emmett teased. Almost asleep I raised my right hand and gave him the finger. Laughter was the last thing I heard before sleep washed over me.

**What do you think? I know it's been a while since the last update but, in case you haven't noticed, I have other stories going on now too and I want to keep an equal update system going, so I'll hopefully be updating in order. But, if one gets more reviews than another obviously I'll give that one more updates because I will assume people like it more. **

**(In other words, if you like this story….review.)**


	12. Day One In Australia

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, it is all mine! Ow! Ow! Ow! My arm! Ok, ok! Steph Meyer owns Twilight, it is all hers! **

APOV

It took forever to get through Australian Customs. I'd forgotten exactly how much I hated having to wait around doing nothing, but we were finally through and free to explore Australia.

"We should check in at the hotel first." Esme said as the boys dragged our luggage and Rosalie ran ahead to collect the Ferrari she'd rented for the duration of our trip.

"Um, am I the only one who's realised the Ferrari isn't going to seat everyone?" TJ asked as Rosalie pulled up. I giggled, amused that TJ thought we hadn't planned properly.

"No, but Rosalie can't drive two cars at once, now, can she?" I teased. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm going to get the 4WD now." He told TJ and I poked my tongue out at him. My vision swam and was overtaken by the picture forming in my head. Snapping out of it I shook my head.

"No, Jasper can go. I need help here." I told him. Edward had seen my vision and so didn't put up an argument. If Jasper found the change in plans confusing he said nothing, he merely ditched the bags and took off.

"What was that about?" Nessie asked and I pulled her into a hug. There was something oddly appealing about the girl, not in the same way that TJ appealed to me, but I thoroughly enjoyed hugging her, and she was very warm.

"We've sent Jasper to get the car because of a nice girl he'll meet there." I told her, causing TJ to smother a giggle.

"Are you serious?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"Deadly." Edward assured her, his face solemn.

"Come _on_ already!" Rosalie groaned, getting bored with waiting around. "Who's in the Ferrari with me?" She asked impatiently.

"Emmett, Nessie, TJ and me." I replied, grabbing some bags and shoving them in the boot before dragging TJ into the car with me. Nessie slipped in on TJ's other side while Emmett plonked himself down in the passenger seat.

"Wow, it's so weird. Everything is back to front." Emmett said, with his eyes wide. I forgot that he'd never been to Australia before.

"It's not weird; it's just not what we're used to." I replied, feeling oddly defensive about a country I had had little to do with. TJ took my hand in hers and rubbed her thumb along the side of my hand, calming me down. "I'm sorry, I don't like plane trips and that was a long one." I muttered, knowing it was an awful excuse despite being the truth. There was no real excuse for attempting to pick a fight with a family member, particularly not one who could kill me….if he could catch me. Luckily Emmett was pretty easy going and just shrugged it off.

"So, TJ, needed warming up did you?" He asked innocently, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I could have killed him.

"Yeah, I did actually. Lucky for me Alice was there so we could warm up together." She replied, turning my anger to amusement. I purred, shifting my weight so we were cuddled up together.

"Uh, guys, do you mind?" Nessie asked uncomfortably but with a smile in her voice.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Gushed TJ, her face turning a gorgeous shade of pink. Nessie smiled and reached out her hand, touching TJ's arm. TJ's eyes immediately went blank, unfocused, as Nessie sent an image over to her. Snapping out of it, TJ went a brighter red.

"What did she show you?" I asked, curious to know what could have made TJ blush further.

"Me, blushing." TJ muttered. I couldn't help but smile at that, my hand still entwined with hers.

"We're here!" Emmett called, jumping out of the car excitedly.

"Can we go swimming?" Nessie asked immediately, climbing out after him, pestering him for her bags.

"Calm down, Nessie. What good will your bags be when we haven't got our rooms yet?" I asked, helping TJ out before moving around to help Emmett with the bags while Rosalie went to park the car. She was very possessive of Ferraris, even ones she didn't own.

"Let's go to reception then, Aunty Alice." Badgered Nessie, making me feel old and young at the same time. I was a 110ish year old in the body of a sixteen year old, so being called Aunty made the 110 year-old part of me feel young but the sixteen year old part feel ancient. God it sucked to be me sometimes. But now was not what of those times, I realised, as TJ reclaimed my hand.

"Alright then, let's go." I agreed, marching along with TJ and Nessie, leaving Emmett to hand the bags off to the bellhops.

"Hi!" Nessie said brightly to the perfectly groomed blonde lady at reception.

"Hello." The lady replied in a professionally neutral tone.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. My family has reserved a number of suites." I said, smiling in a charming manner. As I expected the lady gave a better reaction this time.

"Oh, Miss Cullen, it's a pleasure. I'm Melody. Now, did you have any ID on you at all? You do, wonderful. Ok, now do you know when your parents will be arriving?"

"They should be along in about fifteen minutes; they got caught up at the airport and told us to come ahead. They've also got a few of our other…relatives…with them." If the woman noticed my hesitation over the word 'relatives' she didn't show it. Was that what Jacob was to me now? I suppose he was, although I was still annoyed at the smell and the fact that his presence screwed with my visions. But so did Nessie's and I love her regardless.

"Ok, well I won't take the payment until your parents get here. Now, there are six rooms reserved so do you mind telling me how many keys you'll need now?"

"We'll need three now and the others will collect their keys when they get here." I smiled, holding out my hand. Melody typed something quickly and dropped three keys into my hand.

"I've given you the keys to rooms 101, 102 and 103. When everyone else arrives they will have 104 through to 106." Melody told me. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Seriously how stupid did she think I was?

"Come on! I wanna go swimming!" Nessie nagged as soon as the keys were distributed. Melody raised her eyebrow.

"It's winter, Nessie." I said, finally realising the obvious. We didn't feel the cold so it hadn't occurred to me that it might not be the right season for swimming.

"Oh really?" TJ asked sarcastically and I poked my tongue out at her. Cheeky little thing.

TJ POV

The rooms were massive and elegantly furnished. The attention to detail astounded me but Alice seemed to take it all in her stride.

"It's nearly lunch time for you. Nessie will eat with you while I go hunting with Emmett and Rosalie, then we'll all go swimming." Alice announced.

"Nessie eats?" That I hadn't known. I'd always presumed she was the vampiric daughter of Edward and Bella, although thinking about it now I wasn't sure how that worked.

"Yes, she's only half-vampire. Bella was human when she gave birth so Nessie can survive off blood or food, although she much prefers blood and personally I don't blame her." My angel gave a tiny shudder, presumably at the thought of eating food.

"Oh. Ok then, well she can hunt with you guys, I'm sure I can survive alone for an hour or so." I said, privately wishing that Alice would offer to stay. I knew, of course, that she needed to hunt though, especially after our activity earlier.

"No!" I jumped, surprised at the intensity in Alice's voice. She sighed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I only now realise how hard it was for Edward to hunt when it meant leaving Bella, but I can't leave you unprotected. Nessie will stay."

"I really don't mind, TJ. It'll be fun." Nessie said, walking into the room without knocking. "Plus I can fill you in on family stories much quicker than Aunty Alice can." The goddess before me poked her tongue out at the cheeky teenaged Renesmee who just smiled. "Come on." Nessie darted forward, grabbed me by the arm and started marching me out of the room.

"See you soon!" I called back to Alice. "I love you!"

"I love you too. I'll be watching." I grinned and let myself fall in line with Nessie as we made a beeline for the hotel restaurant.

"Hello, I'd like a table for two." Nessie said to waiter who hustled us through the door ahead of the lunchtime rush, recognizing Nessie as a VIP guest.

"Certainly, can I get you girls any drinks? Bread? Here are your menus, I'll be back to take your orders in a minute." The waiter gushed; tripping over himself to get a tip…that or he really liked Nessie.

About forty minutes later we finally left the restaurant, stomachs full to bursting. Alice met us in the foyer and immediately took me from Nessie, scowling at her.

"I can't believe you showed her that!" Alice squealed, referring to the story Nessie had shown me of Alice trying to gently dissuade an eager postman from giving her his number. "Anyway, the others are here so we're all gonna go for a swim. Oh and Jasper has news." Alice smiled knowingly causing me to roll my eyes.

"Can you tell me? I hate being one of the last to know." I asked, giving Alice my puppy-dog eyes. As I expected, she melted.

"Ohh, ok, but Jasper will kill me if he finds out." Nessie took that as her cue to leave; she was notoriously bad at keeping secrets. The second we were out of earshot Alice decided she couldn't keep it secret any longer.

"Jasper found his soul mate!" She squeaked, taking my hands in hers and jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" I was relieved and ecstatic which surprised me. I liked Jasper but I hadn't realised that his single status had bothered me.

"Yep. We get to meet her tonight. She's one of us, which means we don't have to go through the talk like we did with you." She teased me.

"Well then we better go for that swim so we can start preparing!" I announced, turning on heel and walking towards the suite I was sharing with Alice, my lover following with a skip in her step.

Swimming with vampires, as a general rule, is not a good idea. It's not that they hurt me, because they didn't, but even without them trying I automatically looked like a crappy swimmer. In truth I'm pretty decent, usually finishing about third in races at the school swimming carnivals, but here it was more like I was a two year old going into the water for the first time. The vamps swam elegantly around me, as graceful in the water as they were on land, even the great lump that was Emmett. I loved him to death…well not literally…but he still made me giggle with his size, appearance and childish attitude. Jasper joined in the fun but I noticed he was a little out of it, like there was something on his mind, but whatever it was couldn't have been bad or Edward would have said something by now. We'd been playing in the pool for nearly two hours, before Alice finally helped me out and we trudged back up to our hotel rooms.

"Ok, what time is your friend coming?" Esme asked Jasper. The empath still hadn't told us the name of his friend; merely that he had encountered a female vampire while fetching the rental car and believed her to be his soul mate.

"She said she'd be here at 6 pm." Said Jasper quietly.

"Ok, well it's nearly 3 now so we'll all meet at your room just after 6?" Edward suggested to Jasper.

"Yes. Sure, that would be good." Jasper seemed relieved that we would not be there when his friend arrived. His quietness, I realised, was probably due to his desire to see the mystery vampire alone again before introducing her to his somewhat eccentric family.

"So what are we gonna do for three hours?" I asked Alice.

"Two. You need to eat so I've booked us a table at 5." Alice corrected and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know I won't die if I don't eat dinner every once in a while." I told her.

"Well I'm not willing to take that risk." My angel retorted, opening the door to our room.

"Fine, but you still didn't answer my question." I said.

"Oh aren't you clever today." Teased Alice as we made our way over to our unpacked suitcases. "For starters we should unpack, and get changed." Her face brightened and I had the unnerving feeling that she'd just had an idea I wouldn't like. "I can dress you up! I'll do your hair and makeup and everything! It'll be _so_ much fun!" How could anyone say no to Alice when she looked so happy? I certainly couldn't.

"Alright." I sighed, knowing I was never going to be allowed to forget this.

"Yay!" She grinned. "Ok, get changed into your bathrobe while you unpack, then we can choose your outfit later." The bathrobe supplied by the hotel was surprisingly soft and comfortable, so much so that I was almost upset when we'd finished unpacking and Alice picked out an outfit for me to wear.

"Don't worry." She said, misinterpreting the look on my face. "We still have makeup and hair to go." Oh great, just what I wanted to hear.

Primped, pampered and extremely well fed, I followed Alice out of the restaurant at six pm.

"Are you excited?" She asked as we waited for the elevator to open.

"Yes, I want to meet her. I wonder what she's like." I mused, stepping into the elevator with Alice.

"She's right for Jasper, that's all that matters really." Alice said wisely and I nodded.

"Obviously, but still, I can't help but be curious and I'm sure you are too." She grinned at me.

"Of course I'm curious!" She said, tapping her foot impatiently while we waited for the elevator to arrive at our floor. Finally the door opened and she practically yanked me out of the elevator and down to Jasper's door, knocking on all the doors of her family on the way. When we were all assembled outside his door Bella skipped forward and knocked gently on the piece of wood separating us from Jasper and his newly discovered soul mate.

"The door is unlocked!" Jasper called and Bella immediately opened the door, everyone deliberately pausing to control their excitement before walking at a forced serene pace into the room. Jasper stood in the middle of the room beside an unfamiliar vampire, a smile on both their faces.

"Hi everyone, I'd like you to meet my soul mate - "

**Mwahahaha I'm not telling you her name until the next update. There is a reason for that, though. I am going to dedicate Jasper's soul mate to whichever reviewer can convince me they deserve it the most. **


	13. Lauren

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of Twilight, or any of the Cullens/Hales/Jacobs *smirk*. I do, however, own TJ, Lauren, TJ's family, and the numerous randoms introduced or passing by and intruding on the story.**

_When we were all assembled outside his door Bella skipped forward and knocked gently on the piece of wood separating us from Jasper and his newly discovered soul mate._

"_The door is unlocked!" Jasper called and Bella immediately opened the door, everyone deliberately pausing to control their excitement before walking at a forced serene pace into the room. Jasper stood in the middle of the room beside an unfamiliar vampire, a smile on both their faces._

"_Hi everyone, I'd like you to meet my soul mate Lauren." _

Alice bolted forwards, wrapping her arms around the newly introduced vampire.

"I'm so glad to meet you!" Exclaimed my lover, sounding as if she'd been waiting forever to meet Lauren. For a brief second I felt jealousy rush through me but shook it off, knowing I was being silly. Alice was just relieved that Jasper had found someone, and she was trying to make Lauren feel as welcome as possible. I heard Lauren say something but couldn't follow it, my human ears unable to pick up sound that quickly.

"Hello Lauren." Carlisle said to the strawberry blonde vampire, who was about 6 feet tall. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme." He gestured to Esme who was standing to his left, one arm wrapped around his waist lovingly.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about introductions!" Cried Jasper and I had to bite back a giggle. Poor Jasper, I knew he was anxious for this little get-together to go well. Lauren, it seemed, was unbothered by his lapse, merely offering a charming smile and shrugging.

"That's alright, I knew you'd get around to it." She said. I noticed that she hadn't commented on Jacob, Nessie or I, unless that's what she'd said earlier but nobody had replied to her so I couldn't be sure.

"I'm Rosalie, and the ape behind me is my husband, Emmett." Remarked Rosalie, causing Lauren to stifle a laugh while Alice, Edward, Jasper and I didn't bother trying to hide our amusement.

"This is where our family get's a little…different." Jasper said to Lauren as her gaze settled on the six of us who had, thus far, remained unintroduced.

"So I see." Lauren said, loud enough for me to hear but only just. Alice, who had returned to my side and was now standing slightly in front of me in a subtle protective stance, chose this time to speak up.

"I'm Alice, the resident psychic extraordinaire, and this gorgeous human is my soul mate, TJ." I slipped my hand in Alice's and stepped up to be level with her, attempting to imitate that purr she pulled off with such ease. One epic failure later and any chance I had of appearing dignified had gone out the window. At least the ice was broken.

"Well, that explains why you all speak so slowly." Lauren gasped once she'd gotten control over her laughter. I pouted, shooting a glare at Emmett who was still nowhere near regaining self-control.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, it's a human thing." I shrugged, smirking.

"Very true. Doesn't it bother you being the only human?" Enquired Lauren.

"Not really, I mean it's not like I'm the only non-vampire. Look at Jacob, the resident pooch, or Nessie." I stopped suddenly. "And the introductions so aren't over so I'm just gonna shut up now." I concluded, blood pooling in my cheeks.

"Aww, you know I love it when you blush." Whispered Alice, her lips brushing against my ear and sending a shiver down my spine.

"Mm, I know, just like you know I adore that damn purr." I whispered back, momentarily forgetting that everyone in the room could hear us. Speaking of everyone in the room, I'd been so busy concentrating on Alice that I hadn't noticed the introductions were, at last, over. Blood rushed to my cheeks when I caught sight of the grin on Emmett's face.

"So, um, what are we gonna do?" I asked in an effort to distract everyone.

"Well, we can't do anything too extreme because our little human will get worn out, and we're going to Dream World tomorrow since its overcast." Jumped in Esme, seeing the possibilities brewing in the minds of her troublesome children.

"Ooh, you guys haven't seen Southbank yet, have you?" squealed Lauren, the words erupting from her lips in a bubble of excitement. "You really have to go there, it's not classy or anything but there's a river, and shops and the Imax theatre."

"Wow, sounds like you've been there before." Commented Jacob idly, picking some dirt out from under his nail and flicking it away, earning himself a disgusted look from Rosalie.

"Yeah, I do kinda live here." Lauren rolled her eyes before grabbing her purse. "Come on!"

The train station was well lit but extremely crowded and everyone seemed to be in a rush. Twice I nearly got knocked over, causing my vampire friends to stand around me while Edward went and got the tickets from a snappy old woman.

"Dude, what was her problem?" Emmett chuckled when Edward returned. The shaggy-haired brunette shrugged dismissively and studied the screens with the timetable flashing intermittently.

"Excuse me!" A fat man in a suit snapped, slamming his shoulder into Jasper, trying to shove him out of the way. The man let out an audible gasp of pain and his right hand flew to his shoulder. Jasper looked at him with cool dislike and the man muttered something I didn't catch and stormed off. I snorted with laughter as I watched him disappear into the crowd.

"Our train is this way." Lauren directed, grabbing Jasper's hand and skipping towards platform 2. Not wanting to be left behind, the rest of us grouped up and followed obediently.

"This is our train!" Jasper called over his shoulder, indicating a train that had just pulled in on platform 2. In response we all quickened our pace. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Lauren and Carlisle darted ahead in order to procure seats as the masses of humans swarmed on to the train. By the time the rest of us had managed to battle on I was sure there would be no seats left, but although there was little standing room left, nobody was making any attempt to head towards the seats the Cullens were guarding.

"Excuse me, excuse me." We chanted, squeezing past everyone in an effort to get to the seats. A few people shot us indignant looks but didn't say anything.

"They're intimidated by us." Alice explained to me in a whisper, seeing my confused look.

"Oh." I laughed, unable to help it. I knew that vampires could be scary but that just didn't measure with what I knew of the Cullens.

"Come on, time to get up!" I groaned, swatting at whoever was shaking me. "Come on, get up!" They persisted. Resigning myself to the fact that they wouldn't go away, I opened my bleary eyes.

"Alice!" I threw my arms around her, sleepiness forgotten. The pixie smirked before pressing her full lips against mine.

"Morning deary, you're in a better mood now." She grinned after we broke apart.

"Yeah, well I thought you were my mother trying to wake me." I admitted. My angel frowned.

"Well, I'm certainly not your mother, but I _was_ trying to wake you up. We're going to Dream World today and that means the human has to get ready." Alice tugged me out of bed and threw a pile of clothes at me. "Go have a shower, I'll order your breakfast. We're leaving soon." She grinned. I think she was just excited at getting to order food.

"Fine." I grumbled, making my way to the shower. Alice always seemed to think humans could eat piles and piles of food in a single sitting. "Hey, how did Jasper get on last night, do you know?" I called from the bathroom. After we got back from Southbank the night before, Lauren decided Jasper needed to go for a walk. I hadn't seen him since.

"Well, let's just say he enjoyed himself and that Lauren isn't going away any time soon. Thank god! I was getting kind of sick of his moping around the place." Alice replied. I smirked and stepped into the shower, shaking my head.

We decided to take the cars down to Dream World, solely because we didn't want to have to plan the day around public transport times. After several warnings from Rosalie about what would happen if we so much as breathed on the leather interior of the Ferrari, Alice, Emmett, Nessie and I scrambled in. Naturally, I was shoved between Nessie and Alice with the reasoning that if a car hit us side on they would both be fine, whereas if I sat on the edge I'd be…less fine. Seeing the look in Alice's eyes I decided not to argue. I settled for leaning against my angel while we all chatted amicably. Nessie dared Rosalie to do her no-hands trick but Rosalie refused, claiming the Ferrari was worth more than all our lives put together and so she was not going to endanger it even for a few seconds. Needless to say, I wasn't at all upset when the car trip finally finished and we were able to clamber out.

"Holy shit, that's huge!" I squeaked, seeing the Giant Drop and clutching Alice's arm in fear.

"Yep, it drops quickly too, watch." She said. The words were barely out of her mouth when the people at the top plummeted towards the ground. I cringed, waiting for the crash.

"You idiot, it won't crash!" Rosalie laughed, much more friendly now that she'd successfully gotten us here without anyone damaging the Ferrari.

"You don't know that for sure." I argued. "What if it malfunctions? Then what, huh?" I frowned and crossed my arms.

"No, she doesn't know for sure, but I do." Alice pointed out. I poked my tongue at her.

"You know, you could've taken my side." I pouted.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" asked Alice with a smirk. Unable to think of a suitable answer, I shrugged.

"When are the others gonna get here?" Even though the Giant Drop looked intimidating I was impatient and eager to get into the theme park. Alice's eyes went blank momentarily as she searched the future for their arrival.

"Two minutes. Let's go grab a place in the line." She announced, taking my hand and leading our little group over to the reasonably small line. It was much shorter than I had anticipated.

"I would've thought the line would be huge." I commented idly as we waited. My goddess shook her head with a smile.

"Nope, it's not school holidays here."

"Oh, duh, I'm such an idiot." I laughed. Unfortunately Emmett was in 'human hearing range' when I said that and was therefore able to jump in Emmett-style.

"And you're only just learning this now?" He smirked at me. After shooting a scowl at him I turned to Rose and gave her my best injured expression. Rose rolled her eyes but obliged, giving her 'husband' a smack over the head Gibbs-style.

**Ok, I know this isn't the best place to finish but it was beginning to drag and I wasn't coming up with any good place to finish so, whatever. Anyway, my muse has been somewhat lacking the last few weeks – hence a lack of update. That and I've been working on other stories (I've got an ER/NCIS cross over going and I'm having trouble capturing McGee for some reason). But, here is the long awaited update. **


	14. Dream World

**As per usual, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters/plotlines. I do, however, own THIS plot and Lauren and TJ (as well as TJ's biological family). **

**Sorry about the long wait in updates. It was a hectic time at uni and I didn't have a chance, plus I kinda had writers block. But not now, so hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly.**

I drummed my fingers on the counter as I waited impatiently for the person behind the counter to print out our tickets. It seemed I was getting used to vampire speed and, despite being human, got irritated at anything less. Alice smirked at me and placed her hand over mine.

"Impatient, huh?" She poked her tongue out at me in a friendly manner.

"Pretty much, that's what comes from hanging around with you lot." Alice laughed and pulled me into the theme park, our tickets finally purchased and dispersed.

"Where to first?" I asked, glancing around at vamps and shape shifter.

"I wanna go on the Log Ride!" Squealed Nessie, grabbing Jacob's hand and tugging it in an attempt to drag him away before anyone could object.

"Ok, let's go on that." Edward jumped in, not wanting to leave his darling daughter alone with her soul mate for longer than a few seconds (something about not knowing much about shape shifter stamina, so a few seconds could be enough…funnily enough, Jacob took offence).

"Da-ad!" Nessie whined and scowled at her father.

"Let them go, Edward, I wanna check out the Cyclone anyway." Bella said gently. Outnumbered, Edward sighed and nodded.

"Ok, fine, but be back here by 3." He growled protectively, eyeing Jacob. Nessie looked surprised at Edward's generosity in giving them 5 unsupervised hours, but quickly nodded and bolted before he could change his mind.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Alice, taking her hand in my own.

"Hmm, well what do you feel like doing? Except that, god you're insatiable, TJ." Giggled Alice, using her ability to see what I wanted to do. I gave her my best 'innocent' look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Well in that case I guess you won't mind crossing what you don't know off the activity list." Alice said in an equally innocent tone.

"No, no, no! I have had an epiphany and suddenly know what you're talking about." I assured her. Alice looked like she was struggling to smother her giggles as she responded.

"Ah, well then how about you now think about more situation appropriate activities?" My vampire asked.

"Ok, um, how about the Wipeout?" I suggested. I'd always been a fan of spatial disorientation and a ride that spun you upside down at high speeds seemed to fit the criteria.

"Great, let's go!" Alice agreed easily, not stopping to consult a map before she led the way.

After meeting up at the rendezvous point at 3, we spent the remaining two hours rushing around Dreamworld showing one another our favourite rides and trying out, as a group, the ones we hadn't tried yet. By the time the theme park closed at 5 I was exhausted and Emmett had to carry me back to the car (I would have preferred it to be Alice, but that would have looked strange to the humans). I was settled comfortably into the car, snuggled up next to Alice, and fell asleep as the Ferrari sped silently along the highway.

I woke to find myself wrapped in Alice's arms in a dark room, my throat painful, as if I'd swallowed a knife, and feeling simultaneously freezing and really hot. I groaned briefly, but stopped as the pain in my throat increased.

"Hush, I'll get you a drink. We're taking you to the doctor in a few hours, when they open. Carlisle can't prescribe medicine in Australia since he's not a registered doctor here but he says you need antibiotics." Alice said, answering my unasked question. She flitted away, reappearing seconds later with a glass of water and a Soother. I accepted both, draining the glass before I attempted to speak.

"Alice, I have an idea." I whispered huskily, barely able to speak through the sharp pain.

"I know, I saw it in a vision. I'll take it up with Carlisle, if it's what you really want." She promised, pressing her hand against my feverish forehead. I nodded and gave her a smile.

"It is." I assured her, patting the bed. Once she lay down again I stretched my body along hers and slept contently.

The doctor declared that I had some virus I couldn't even attempt to pronounce and prescribed antibiotics. We'd already known this, of course, but it gave credence to the story we planned on giving everyone later. We picked up the medication and headed straight to Lauren's house, having checked out of the hotel before going to the doctor.

"Are you really and truly sure, TJ?" Alice asked as I settled myself on the bed in one of Lauren's spare bedrooms (turns out Lauren was like the Cullens – insanely rich).

"You know I am." I promised her, giving my vampire a light kiss on her cheek. I know vampires can't catch diseases but I didn't want to risk it with Alice. She took a deep and unnecessary breath before nodding, leaning forward and sinking her teeth into my neck. The pain was immediate and overwhelming, so I was only vaguely aware of her biting me several more times. I wished I had Bella's self-control but I didn't and it wasn't long before a scream escaped my lips. Through the pain came Alice's pained whimper and I struggled to control myself, not wanting to hurt her by revealing the intensity of my pain. Somehow I managed to stop screaming, although, try as I might, I couldn't help whimpering and occasionally jerking in pain.

I had absolutely no idea how long it had been, but eventually the pain began to lessen, very gradually. It wasn't the lessening of the pain that made me aware that the change was ending, but my increasing self-control. My unending battle against making pained noises began to get easier, until I didn't need to even think about not crying out.

"It's ending!" Alice called out, although it took me a second to recognise her voice. Had it always been that gorgeous, the sweetest sound in heaven and earth? My heart thudded painfully, struggling to keep beating, before stuttering to a halt. I gasped and opened my eyes, the pain completely gone and the change complete at last. The reason for my existence sat beside me, a thrilled smile on her face as she watched me.

"Alice!" I breathed, happiness washing over me. I lunged at her and pulled her into a hug, shocked at my speed and strength but more interested in Alice than the benefits of my vampirism.

"Oh, TJ!" I felt her hands stroking my hair, her lips tickling my ear as she breathed out my name. I purred and rolled so she was lying on the bed, my body pinning her down. My hair fell in a curtain around our faces as I lowered myself to kiss her more passionately than I'd ever done before.

"T-TJ…not….not that I don't….wanna do this….but….the others are….here." She gasped between kisses. I growled with disappointment but darted off of her, allowing my soul mate to stand and lead me to where our family waited.

**Sorry it's only a short chapter but this is a good spot to stop for now. I'm on uni holidays now so the next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
